La Soledad De Adrien Agreste
by scarletwooldrich
Summary: ¿Quién es el chico Adrien Agreste? modelo, chico normal o super héroe de parís? es un derroche de talento pero ¿Que tan dificil es para el hacer notar sus sentimientos hacia marinette? ooc leve
1. Prologo

La historia es mia pero los hermosos personajes pertenecen a la serie Prodigiosa: las aventuras de ladybug y chatnoir de tom astruc.

Capítulo 1: Prologo ¿Quién es Adrien Agreste?

¿Quién es el chico Adrien Agreste? Fácil de responder, es el chico más guapo de parís, modelo, hijo del famoso diseñador de modas Gabriel Agreste, inteligente, hijo obediente, talentoso, carismático, paciente, tranquilo, tímido, reservado y angelical chico de 16 años, ah, sí y multimillonario. A ese derroche de virtudes hay que añadir que por las noches es Chat Noir, ok no, no solo por las noches, esto depende de a qué horas parís esté en peligro.

Con esta introducción todos pensaríamos, ¿qué más puede pedir alguien como él, todo un derroche de talento y además superhéroe? Pues lo que pudiera pedir es volver a cuando podía sonreír, podía correr libremente, ver a sus padres felices, tener una foto familiar cada año con su hermosa madre y su talentoso padre, pero todo eso es imposible para él.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que está en la oscuridad? Adrien sabía que no podía hacer nada para cambiar su situación, no dependía de él, después de la desaparición de su madre todo se volvió frio en su hogar, su padre cada vez más alejado de él, adrien lo entendía y hasta lo comprendía, comprendía el dolor de su padre al mirarlo, por Dios Adrien es el vivo retrato de su madre y a Gabriel le dolía, mirarlo y anhelar que su esposa estuviera con ellos, dándole el amor que necesita su hijo y la compañía y comprensión que él, como su esposo, necesitaba, sabía que no era justo para adrien la vida que le estaba dando, pero No, Gabriel no cometaria el mismo error dos veces, no perdería por segunda vez al ser que más ama desde que lo tuvo en brazos, por ello esas agendas de eventos controlados, por eso la necesidad de saber los pasos de su único recuerdo, de su único regalo que le dejo su mujer, lo lamentaba pero no lo perdería, a él no, pero le gustase o no el muchacho iba creciendo y necesitaba un mejor ambiente, un respiro del estilo de vida que se le impuso después de la pérdida de su madre.

Según Adrien su vida quedaría enterrada por la monotonía de la rutina hasta que inexplicablemente hayo una caja en su mochila dándole el mayor susto – alegría – oportunidad para tener un motivo más que el modelaje para vivir.

Justamente en la temporada de vacaciones para ingresar al nuevo curso escolar adrien cae en shock, como si ser chat Noir no fuera suficiente, el iría a la preparatoria y de manera presencial, escaparía de esa jaula de oro por unas horas, ¿podría ser mas feliz? Por ahora si, al joven Agreste era tan fácil de alegrar y de sacar una sonrisa con los mas mínimos detalles de la vida y Gabriel lo sabía, mientras el supiera como, donde y con quien está, podría apartar por unas horas el temor de perderlo a él también; Adrien quería saber el porqué de la decisión de su padre, tuvo el impulso de ir a preguntarle y más que nada agradecerle, pero mejor no, si por azares del destino su padre no se encontraba de humor y lo que era una simple duda acababa en una pelea elegante verbal, correría el riego de que su padre se retractara con lo de la escuela y no, él no quería perder esa oportunidad de vivir una adolescencia medianamente normal y demostrarle a su padre su madurez a tan corta edad.

¿Pero que más pasa por la soledad de Adrien? Sigue ahí, Ojalá ahora todo mejorase pronto.

hooola!~ aqui con una nueva historia (si digo nueva aunque no veais mas historias que esta publicada por que antes tenia otra cuenta con 5 historias pero a se le hizo muy guay borrarme la cuenta y a la a tomar por $#"$#" mis historias, no problem ~ la vida sigue).

espero que les guste, la dinamica sera un cap por semana, aun no se bien que dia, me gustaria q ustedes propusieran el dia. no se les olvide si les gusto dala like (favoritos pss,) si quieres estar al pendiente del cap nuevo dale a seguir, y un comentario si tienes tiempo me vendria de $"$" madre ;).


	2. Chapter 1

La historia es mia, pero los hermosos personajes pertenecen a la serie Prodigiosa las aventuras de ladybug y chat noir de Tom Astruc

Cap. 2: No, No era Amor.

Un año, un año desde que la vida de adrien dio un giro de 180 grados, han pasado demasiadas cosas quizás, de ser solo Adrien Agreste hijo y modelo de Gabriel Agreste paso a ser Adrien Agreste estudiante de la preparatoria Françoise Dupain, mejor amigo de Nino Lahiffe, primera amistad escolar con Marinette Dupain-Cheng, compañero de Alya Césaire, y "amor" platónico obsesivo de Chloé Bourgeois, ¿podía mejorar? Si, de la noche a la mañana se volvió Chat Noir, el superhéroe número 2, el número uno era su querida Lady, LadyBug, a tener el poder de la destrucción con su precioso cataclismo, a poder sacar su verdadero ser y personalidad gracias a su alter ego y a su adorable, glotón, sarcástico burlón kwami: Plagg

Además de que conoció el amor o eso creía el, se enamoró profundamente de LadyBug de su compañera en batallas desde que la conoció, pero poco a poco algo fue cambiando dentro de él y no fue su admiración hacia ella sino que justamente se dio cuenta de eso, que era admiración lo que él veía en ella, ¿cómo una chica ( que calculaba era de su edad) era tan decidida, valiente y tan capaz de enfrentarse a seres en los cuales residía la maldad creando poderes para lastimar a todo parís? era algo que siempre valoraría de ella.

Sumándole la distancia que la misma LadyBug ponía entre ellos impidiéndole de este modo intentar llegar a su corazón, él lo sabía o como buen gato intuía que su lady no era suya y jamás lo seria, ella jamás lo diría y menos para lastimarlo, pero esa distancia solo podría significar que ella ya tenía alguien más que habitaba en su mente y por ende en su corazón, algo que definitivamente agradecería adrien era que su lady nunca haya dado pie a sus insinuaciones, que nunca lo ilusiono ya que si no hubiera sido de esa manera le hubiera costado demasiado recuperarse. Ahora solo era su amiga, si porque ella siempre estaba para escucharlo y el a ella, su camarada en las peleas ya que sin ella no podría derrotar akumas, necesitaba de la buena suerte de ella para menguar los daños que el creaba con su poder destructivo y su amor fraternal si, hasta entendía que el amor que sentía no era amor, era admiración y fraternalismo ya que si ella resultara herida o la perdiera entraría en locura, no sabría que hacer sin ella, fue la primera persona a la que le pudo mostrar su verdadero ser, aunque detrás de una máscara, y lo acepto aun a pesar de sus pésimos chistes y juegos de palabras, había que admitirlo sin ella no había equilibrio.

-Ya me voy chat, ya acabamos de patrullar y afortunadamente no hay problemas no me quiero desvelar y tener problemas mañana para levantarme- le comento LadyBug a chat Noir a penas llegar a lo alto de la torre Eiffel.

Chat Noir sentado en una viga solo voltio a verla, sonrió con su sonrisita de medio lado – claro mi lady que tengas una buena noche, descansa- chat solo regreso su mirada al paisaje parisino que se desplegaba bajo la torre.

LadyBug se le quedo mirando, ya no había coqueteos ni insinuaciones y lo agradecía, no quería lastimarlo por el hecho de no poder corresponder sus sentimientos, tampoco quería perderlo era su amigo, su colega, su gatito, eso jamás cambiaria.

Se acercó a pasos suaves hacia él y se incoó a su lado tomándole la mano que él tenia reposando en su rodilla- gatito- dijo en voz baja- si tienes problemas, puedes contarme yo te ayudare, no importa si son problemas como superhéroe o como civil, veré la forma de ayudarte, cuenta conmigo por favor, ¿sí? – le dijo desplegando una de esas sonrisas que sabía que ha chat le gustaba mirar.

El solo se le quedo mirando y le sonrió- gracias mi lady, pero estoy bien- dijo levantándose y dándole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. – solo estaba pensando en todo lo que tengo que hacer al llegar a casa, no pude hacer mis deberes por culpa del akuma que apareció en la tarde, tengo que hacerla ahorita, tengo sueño y además hace mucho frio- dijo mientras se tallaba los brazos y alzaba su "colita" en señal de estar erizado.

LadyBug solo se limitó a sonreír y a negar con la cabeza- está bien gatito, tu ganas, pero solo por ahora, vámonos entonces a nuestros asuntos-.

-De acuerdo mi lady, descansa- le tomo la mano he hiso una reverencia.

Ella esperaba un beso típico de el en el dorso de la mano, pero no paso, aun no se acostumbra a ese trato para con ella, pero no negaría el alivio de ver que chat Noir se había rendido con ella, era lo mejor, lo vio partir mientras el brincaba de tejando en tejado hasta que…

¡OYE GATO MAÑOSO! Nuestros trajes son mágicos y por ende térmicos- le grito, pero él ya se encontraba a una distancia considerable donde el ya no la pudo escuchar o eso creyó ella. – no te salvaras de un interrogatorio gatito-. Pensaba ella mientras se balanceaba con ayuda de su yo-yo para llegar a su hogar.

Mientras el gato mañoso jajaja ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no le decía así?, no recordaba- lo siento mariquita, pero no puedo decirte que me pasa hasta que yo mismo lo comprenda- pensaba adrien mientras se desplazaba hasta llegar a su habitación gracias a la ventana que dejaba abierta para escapar.

Tirándose con pesar a la cama y destrasnformandose en el proceso, cae en su estómago su pequeño compañero plagg.

Oye, oye, oye, ¿que fue eso con LadyBug eh? – decía el pequeño kwami en dirección a la cara de adrien.

No lo sé plagg, es solo que no la veo como antes, yo entendí que no la amo más bien nunca la ame. – dice adrien mientras se reincorpora.

Plagg se levanta a toda velocidad y se colocó encima de la cabeza de Adrien- por todos los Dioses que conozco, ¿estás bien? ¿no tienes calentura? – menciona colocando sus patitas en la frente de su portador- ¿te caíste de la torre Eiffel de cabeza y no me entere?

Adrien solo se reía ante gestos plagg hacia al momento del interrogatorio.

-para ya plagg, me estas mareando y si estoy bien, ni calentura ni golpes, es solo que me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi lady- decía adrien mientras miraba a un sorprendido plagg.

-enserio, vaya chico, pero ¿cómo paso? Lo digo porque bueno, mucho tiempo estuviste tras ella, admirándola y siempre pendiente de si alguna vez lograbas encontrarla en su forma de civil- decía el pequeño plagg mientras reposaba en la cabeza de adrien.

\- tú mismo lo acabas de decir plagg, siempre estuve admirándola, no te voy a negar que cuando la vi me atrajo, cuando vi su personalidad tan decidida, su fuerza de espíritu y que nunca se rendía me enamoré de ella. Pero también con forme pasaba el tiempo y veía que mis esfuerzos no daban fruto me fui retirando de mi objetivo de conquistarla y me propuse conocerla y ahí comprendí que no era amor, ya no tenía ganas de besarla y de salir en una cita ya fuera en forma civil y porque no hasta en nuestra forma de superhéroes– decía adrien mientras trataba de ver a su kwami en su cabeza- yo nunca he tenido novia, pero sé que debe de haber más que besos y una cita y es ese impulso que hace querer estar con esa persona 24 / 7 y ese impulso lo perdí hace mucho tiempo.

Plagg no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿cuándo su mocoso había madurado tan rápido?, este bajo de la cabeza de adrien y se recostó en una de las almohadas de la cama, sorprendido porque era el primer chat Noir que se rendía a conquistar a una LadyBug y aunque plagg sabía que los tiempos cambiaban era algo que sabía que pasaría y más conociendo la niñez y difícil adolescencia de adrien, él lo apoyaría y le daría un empujoncito aunque fuera desde la torre Eiffel con tal de que él ya sea feliz.

-sé que es difícil de entender, ni yo comprendo como paso, pero cuando hace un par de meses peleamos contra el akuma firebits y la lastimo mi preocupación no fue de perder al amor de mi vida, sino de perder a mi mejor amiga a mi cómplice y ahí fue también donde prometí cuidarla como chat Noir y no como adrien agreste que ella ni siquiera quiere conocer- decía adrien mientras seguía sentado a la orilla de su cama.

Plagg intuía el porqué del cambio, pero quería escucharlo de los labios de su portador, carraspeo la garganta haciendo que adrien lo buscara en su cabeza ya que no se había dado cuenta en que momento bajo de esta por andar tan mentido en lo que respondía.

-Realmente estoy bastante contento porque hayas despertado de esa fantasía mocoso, era algo que no te llevaba a ningún lado siendo solo unilateral el sentimiento, además de solo conocerla como heroína no como la chica civil que es- dijo plagg parándose de la cama.

-Lo que sí, es que tengo una duda- decía plagg con forme se acercaba a la cara de adrien.

-Pues ¿cuál es? - respondía adrien mientras veía a su kwami a los ojos.

-bueno, 2 dos dudas una es si podemos seguir la plática después de ir por nuestro refrigerio- decía moviendo los bigotes- para mí, mi amado, exquisito, suculento y oloroso camembert y para ti- decía este al joven rubio- tu reserva de chocolates- adrien se quedaba atónito creía que nadie sabía de esa reserva.

Oh vamos mocoso, crees que algo se escaparía de mi nariz después de convivir con el camembert, iluso-decía plagg mientras reía.

De acuerdo plagg, vamos por ellos, pero ¿cuál es tu segunda duda? - le decía a su kwami mientras salían de la habitación, como nunca hay alguien en su casa, no había problema con que plagg anduviera por ahí.

Mientras plagg se tallaba sus patitas mientras imaginaba su delicioso queso- cuando estemos de vuelva en la habitación te la digo.

Adrien quedo extrañado con la conducta de plagg, sabía que muy en el fondo este lo quería a su manera y para qué negarlo él también lo quería, plagg era su compañía en esta soledad y agradecía ser el portador de ese miraculous.

Una vez en la cocina adrien saco el apestoso queso y lo sirvió en un plato, para después sacar sus chocolates y servirse un vaso con leche.

Oye mocoso y ¿a mí no me darás mi vasito con leche? - decía el kwami viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Leche?, ¿desde cuándo tomas leche tú?, gato raro amante del queso- le decía mientras le servía un poco en un traste más pequeño- sabes que pareces más ratón por esa singular fijación tuya por el queso? - agrego adrien mientras ponía todo en una bandeja.

Y eso que ¿?, sigo siendo gato y los gatos tomamos leche; lo del queso es porque tengo gustos más refinados- decía plagg mientras acariciaba uno de sus bigotitos.

Adrien solo reviraba los ojos ante semejante respuesta mientras coloca todo lo que desacomodo, de nuevo en su sitio. – vamos plagg, es hora de cenar – decía este mientras salían de la cocina para dirigirse de nueva cuenta hacia la habitación.

hooola!~ aqui con una nueva historia (si digo nueva aunque no veais mas historias que esta publicada por que antes tenia otra cuenta con 5 historias pero a se le hizo muy guay borrarme la cuenta y a la a tomar por $#"$#" mis historias, no problem ~ la vida sigue).

espero que les guste, la dinamica sera un cap por semana, aun no se bien que dia, me gustaria q ustedes propusieran el dia. no se les olvide si les gusto dala like (favoritos pss,) si quieres estar al pendiente del cap nuevo dale a seguir, y un comentario si tienes tiempo me vendria de $"$" madre ;).


	3. Chapter 2

La Historia es 100% mia, los personajes pertenecen a la serie Prodigiosa las aventuras de ladybug y chat noir autoria de thomas Astruc

Cap. 3 pijamada improvisada

Una vez en la habitación y ya instalados en la cama para cenar, plagg adelantándose como siempre.

¿Ahora si me dirás tu segunda duda? plagg – comento Adrien mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso.

Plagg se le quedo viendo, mientras terminaba de tragar la rebanada de queso que se metió a la boca. – de acuerdo, dices que ya no sientes nada por LadyBug cosa que aún me tiene en shock, pero ¿no será porque ya te has fijado en alguien más? – finalizo mientras se comía otro trozo de queso mientras miraba y aguantaba la risa por las reacciones del joven rubio.

Adrien totalmente rojo – ¿pe, pero, pero que estás diciendo plagg? ¿Cómo me voy a estar enamorando de alguien más, tan pronto? – decía este disimulando su pena comiendo un chocolate.

¿Pronto? Chico, soy gato y eso no es sinónimo de tonto, tu hace tiempo que dejaste de pensar el LadyBug, no es cosa de días ni de semanas, ya tienes meses; recuerda que, aunque yo esté en el anillo puedo recordar todo lo que pasa mientras eres chat Noir- dijo el kwami sonriendo de medio lado.

Adrien lo sabía, sabía que él era un libro abierto cuando se trataba de ser chat Noir y más para alguien como plagg con siglos tratando con los portadores del cataclismo.

No sé de qué hablas plagg, de la primera y última persona de la cual me he fijado ha sido de LadyBug- dijo en un tono tranquilo para que el kwami le creyese.

Si, como no, puedo decir nombres y atinare a la primera – dijo plagg mientras jugaba con un trozo de chocolate.

Adelante, inténtalo – respondió adrien encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole el trozo de chocolate.

Plagg con su sonrisa ladina digno protector de chat nori dijo de golpe – Marinette! – adrien solo se atraganto con el chocolate que estaba comiendo mientras que plagg decía entre risas– sí, chico la que es más baja que tú, usa su cabello amarrado en dos coletas, unos ojos azules, excelente diseñadora y eso es algo que tu haz dicho, además de que tartamudea por alguna extraña razón cuando está contigo… ¿continuo? – le dijo a un adrien que trataba de calmar su tos tomando un poco de leche.

¿Hablas de, de Ma- mari? – dijo el rubio sonrojado y con su tos controlada.

Mari, eeeh – repetía el kwami con tal de incomodar a adrien.

Digo Marinette, ¿tanto se nota plagg? - preguntaba mientras caía de espalda en su colchón.

Por favor adrien – decía algo fastidiado el kwami – la única que no se da cuenta es la misma Marinette, aunque viéndolo de ese modo si son tal para cual – termino de decir recordando lo obvia que era la chica demostrando sus sentimientos para con el rubio.

A pesar de todo adrien sonrió mientras se tapaba la cara apenado – te juro plagg que no sé cuándo me empecé a fijar más en ella que en mi lady.

El kwami solo podía darse con la patita en la cara al ver lo lento que es el joven para darse cuenta de sus reacciones y cambios hacía con Marinette.

Bueno una vez que ya estamos conscientes de que es Mari~, que cursi– susurraba y negaba plagg con su cabeza – la nueva dueña de tu corazón, ¿qué planeas hacer? – Pregunto este comiendo su ultimo trozo de queso.

Ser su amigo, primero... – dijo adrien rascándose la cabeza – bueno eso ya lo soy, tal vez convertirme en su mejor amigo – dijo de manera entusiastas.

Plagg solo podía quedarse viendo lamentando 2 cosas, primero que se le haya acabado el queso y segundo la torpeza descomunal de adrien, aunque todos los chat Noir eran lentos en cuestiones del amor, adrien se gana el puesto número.

-si adrien, es una muy buena idea – dijo sarcásticamente en kwami – pero gracias a mi sabiduría milenaria te daré una idea mejor, ya viene 14 de febrero siendo el día del amor y de la amistad y teniendo en cuenta que no son novios, pero si amigos porque no la invitas a pasar el día contigo.

\- Tienes razón plagg, excelente idea – dijo adrien tomando su celular para marcarle a Marinette cuando se acuerda de un pequeño detalle – plagg… no voy a poder, tengo trabajo de modelo ese día.

\- vamos, nada que no se pueda solucionar, puedes hablar con tu papa – respondió el kwami restándole importancia al asunto.

-estás hablando de mi padre, plagg- dijo en un tono medio triste el rubio- es imposible que acepte cancelar mis trabajos ese día.

Adrien tenía razón, pero nada perdería con intentarlo y más aún todavía faltaban 2 semanas para dicha fecha – inténtalo – le reto el gato negro mientras tomaba un poco de leche. – nada pierdes con intentarlo saca un poco de valentía que tienes cuando te trasformas en superhéroe de parís-.

Con esas palabras rondando en su cabeza adrien lo decidió, mañana hablaría de la mejor manera posible con su padre para que le permitiera tener ese día libre y poder pasarlo con Marinette.

-haz ganado plagg, hablare con el mañana ya es hora de dormir, creo que pocas veces hemos hablado de esta manera – le dijo adrien mientras dejaba la bandeja de comida en su escritorio y se cambia de ropas para descansar –

Con ese pensamiento se fue acostar Adrien, mientras arropaba a plagg que muy extrañamente ocupo espacio en su cama, lo agradecía ya que muchas veces lo invito a hacer "una pijamada" haciendo hoy lo más cercano a ese evento ya que se les fue el tiempo platicando.

-gracias plagg, por preocuparte a tu manera por mí- le decía mientras le acariciaba la cabecita a su kwami que solo se hacia el dormido para recibir la muestra de afecto y esas palabras.

-de nada mocoso- pensaba plagg mientras se hundía en un mar de sueño.

hooola!~ aqui con un nuevo cap (si digo nueva aunque no veais mas historias que esta publicada por que antes tenia otra cuenta con 5 historias pero a se le hizo muy guay borrarme la cuenta y a la a tomar por $#"$#" mis historias, no problem ~ la vida sigue).

espero que les guste, la dinamica sera un cap por semana, aun no se bien que dia, me gustaria q ustedes propusieran el dia. no se les olvide si les gusto dala like (favoritos pss,) si quieres estar al pendiente del cap nuevo dale a seguir, y un comentario si tienes tiempo me vendria de $"$" madre ;).


	4. Chapter 4

Historia 100% mia, personajes pertenecientes a la serie Prodigiosa las aventuras de ladybug y chatnoir propiedad de Thomas Astruc

Cap 4 flashback – todos lo notan menos tú y ella–

Después de la clase 2 primeras horas de clases de ese día que resultaron ser física y química se les asignaron proyectos respectivamente los cuales valían una considerable cantidad de puntos para las materias. Como era de esperar las parejas quedaron con sus compañeros de banca.

-Marinette, como lo vamos hacer, esta unidad me ha resultado difícil de entender y vale 47 puntos de calificación final- decía una preocupada Alya sobre la materia de física.

-lo sé, lo sé, esta unidad he faltado un poquito más de lo normal y no he podido agarrar el hilo – Marinette sabía que la causa de eso era por su gran secreto, pero ni modos eso también era su responsabilidad.

\- por química no me preocupo, aunque Nino me dijo que no le entendía a lo que estábamos viendo- recordó Alya la conversación con su novio.

\- tengo una idea Alya y sé que te va a gustar – le dijo la azabache a su amiga mientras le sonreía.

Aahm – dijo Marinette un poco fuerte mientras tocaba suevamente el hombro de Adrien- perdón, pero ¿puedo hablar con ustedes un momentito? – pregunto Marinette a la pareja de amigos que se sentaban frente a ellas.

Como Nino se dio cuenta que su amigo se quedó mudo, giro completamente y empujando a Adrien para que haga lo mismo y así platicar mejor. – claro Marinette, ¿qué paso? Preguntaba el moreno mientras veía a ambas chicas siendo Alya un ademan de no saber qué diría Marinette.

-mmm, pues bueno chicos, como ven nos han dejado proyectos algo complicados y sinceramente queríamos pedirles un favor – comentaba mientras veía a los chicos – y es que intercambiáramos parejas.

Adrien subió de golpe la mirada hacia Marinette mientras que a Alya y a Nino les brillaba la mirada mientras comprendían a que quería llegar la azabache.

-les explico, ustedes saben que no andábamos bien en física – dijo mientras jugaba con un lápiz – pero ustedes son excelentes en esa materia y queríamos ver si nos pudieran apoyar en eso, claro que nosotras los apoyaríamos en química, sabemos que no andan muy bien en esa materia – dijo Marinette mientras le sonreía a Alya y a Nino.

La pareja de novios entendió enseguida que pretendía su amiga, Alya le había comentado que a causa de andar cuidando a sus hermanitas y manejando el blog de LadyBug el único momento en el que se podía ver con su novio era en clases o cuando tenían tareas juntos y eso la tenía algo triste, con esta solución podrían matar 3 pájaros de un tiro verse, tener más tiempo para estar juntos y mejorar calificación, definitivamente la pareja le pondría un altar a Marinette por la acción hecha.

-y bien ¿qué opinan? – pregunto al par de amigos después de la explicación de Marinette.

-permítenos discutirlo- respondió Nino guiñándoles el ojo a ambas, acción que le pasó desapercibida a Adrien por andar analizando las palabras de Marinette.

Abrazándolo por los hombros y pegándolo hacia el para hablar y que las chicas no escucharan Nino se dirigió a su rubio amigo. – ¿qué opinas de la propuesta de Marinette? Sé que, eres bueno en química, pero yo no, además sabes que no he pasado mucho tiempo con Alya y esta sería una buena oportunidad para pasar más rato con ella, además de que sería tu oportunidad para convivir y conocer más a Marinette – al no obtener respuesta este volteo a verlo y la escena le causo gracia un rubio totalmente ruborizado con la mirada de sorprendido como que comprendido lo que significaba cambiar de parejas; adrien termino por asentir con la cabeza en señal de aceptación del trato.

Una vez de acuerdo, ambos chicos se giraron para ver a las jóvenes que esperaban respuesta encontrándose estos a una efusiva Alya abrazando hasta asfixiar a Marinette.

-ahm, ¿chicas? – dijo Nino mientras codeaba a Adrien- perdón por hacerlas esperar, estamos de acuerdo con la propuesta.

Marinette y Alya posaron su mirada de Nino a Adrien pues este no había emitido palabra en todo el rato que llevaban hablando, Marinette le toco la mano que este reposaba en el banco de ella – Adrien, ¿estás de acuerdo o te incomoda el trabajar conmigo? – pregunto la chica algo cabizbaja. Mientras adrien terminaba de escuchar lo que dijo la chica, sintió un tirón dentro de su chaqueta, era plagg que le hacía señas para que hablara logrando así sacar del trance en el que estaba el rubio.

-imposible que me incomodes Marinette, será muy grato y divertido trabajar contigo para los proyectos y espero serte de ayuda para física- le dijo este sonriendo con ternura, como le iba sonriendo desde estas últimas semanas.

Marinette se sonrojo y apretó un poco más la mano de Adrien en señal de agradecimiento – Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

-Pues bueno es hora de organizarnos en como trabajaremos – dijo Alya guiñándole un ojo a Marinette.

Mientras la pareja de novios planeaba como, cuando y donde harían las tareas, Adrien y Marinette comentaban sobre la agenda de trabajo tan apretada del rubio.

-bueno, dado a que casi todas tus tardes tienes actividades, que te parece que estudies bien tu agenda y me avises más tarde que días y a qué horas nos podemos juntar y en qué lugar prefieres, si en mi casa, tu casa o aquí en la biblioteca – le comentaba Marinette de manera comprensiva a Adrien, ella mejor que nadie sabía el cumulo de responsabilidades que tenía.

\- lo siento Mari, digo… Marinette, checare bien y tratare que sea lo más pronto posible, te aviso en la noche sino es mucha molestia – decía el rubio algo apenado por complicarle el horario también a ella.

La azabache ya no se sorprendía por ser llamada con ese diminutivo por parte de él, trataba de controlar su sonrojo al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre así, aunque le resultara un poco difícil.

-no te preocupes, con que saquemos adelante el proyecto yo me adecuare a tu tiempo- le sonrió de manera cálida para no preocuparlo más de lo que ya se notaba.

Adrien asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, Marinette ya hacia una lista del posible material que necesitarían para ambos proyectos, mientras el rubio escribía rápidamente un mensaje de WhatsApp para su amigo.

Marinette sintió moverse algo dentro de su bolsita, más bien vibrar así que descarto que sea Tikki, abriendo así el bulto para tomar lo único que aparte de su kwami y galletas había ahí, siendo su móvil el tercer objeto, lo consulto y observo que tenía un mensaje que se dispuso abrir sorprendiéndole ver de quien era; pasaba su mirada del celular a Adrien de Adrien al celular, este sintió su mirada y se le quedo mirando preguntándose qué pasaba.

-adrien no tienes por qué agradecerme ya que en caso contrario sería al revés, ya te lo dije, pero de gracias por el mensaje – le dijo Marinette mientras esta guardaba su móvil de vuelta a su lugar.

El rubio no entendía de que hablaba ella, así que se limitó a sonreírle para no quedar como despistado, aprovechando que la azabache volvió a retomar la escritura de la lista de materiales, consulto su celular, cuando lo reviso quiso darle caricias a la mesa con su cabeza hasta que una de las dos cosas se rompiese, estaba tan nervioso de trabajar con Marinette que en vez de mandarle el gracias a Nino se lo mando por error a ella.

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el receso de clases, después de las vacaciones de diciembre se hiso una costumbre que los 4 amigos comieran juntos y este día no fue la excepción.

-Chicos mientras van a comprar nosotras apartaremos el lugar de siempre para comer – decía una Alya con Marinette que llevaba los almuerzos para ese día.

-De acuerdo nosotros vamos por lo de siempre a la cafería. – decía Adrien junto con Nino mientras que este tomaba nota del pedido de comida de su novia.

-Marinette, no vas a encargar nada de la cafetería – pregunto a Marinette ya que suele comprar postre.

-no Nino, no me alcanza hoy para eso – dijo algo apenada la azabache.

Mientras ambas chicas se dirigían a sentarse y los chicos a comprar comida iba algo pensativo Nino por la conducta de su amiga. – ¿no será que tiene problemas económicos? – dijo en voz alta comentándoselo a Adrien.

-para nada Nino, seguramente está ahorrando para comprar algo ya sabes que ella comprar las telas y accesorios que necesita para los diseños que hace – decía el rubio amigo igual pensando en otra posibilidad.

\- de igual manera le comprare la bebida y el postre, no trajo nada de tomar y bueno a ella le encanta ese dulce – comento Adrien, haciéndole sonreír a su Dj amigo.

-oh galán, ¿sacando en apuros a su princesa? – comento en tono de broma, riéndose todavía más cuando lo vio tan sonrojado.

\- mejor apurémonos, ¿quieres? - dijo apenado el rubio mientras hacían fila para comprar. En eso sintió un tirón dentro de su chaqueta, quien más sino Plagg de inoportuno.

\- Nino, toma. – decía Adrien mientras le entregaba dinero a su amigo. – por favor compra lo de Marinette y lo mío, yo voy al baño-. Nino solo hizo un asentamiento de cabeza para que su amigo pudiera irse ya.

Llegando al baño y checando que no hubiera nadie más sale un enojado kwami de la chaqueta de Adrien.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas dejarme sin comida? – decía un enfurruñado gatito por la detención del placer de comer su hermoso queso camembert.

-plagg si quieres un trozo grande te vas a tener que quedar en mi mochila, porque ahorita solo tengo una porción pequeña para no apestar a queso- le dijo el rubio. – así que decídete ¿te quedas conmigo o te meto en mi mochila y te quedas ahí lo que resta del descanso?

Plagg analizando más detenidamente tendría que hacer un sacrificio si quería ver en primer plano el comportamiento cursi y torpe de Adrien – sobreviviré con el trozo de queso que tienes aquí – dijo mientras se metía al saco del rubio y extendía sus patitas para recibir el queso.

El rubio sorprendiéndose del comportamiento del kwami no dijo nada, le entrego el queso y mientras se disponía a salir ya del baño llegaba Nino para ya irse a sentar con las chicas.

-toma lo tuyo, lo de Marinette y tu cambio – decía Nino entregándole la bolsa con comida a su amigo.

\- gracias Nino- decía mientras acomodaba al kwami, su cambio y la bolsa de comida.

Ya una vez estando con las chicas en el área verde debajo de un árbol y comentando un poco de como harán sus proyectos.

-oye adrien sí que tienes hambre hoy- decía en con risa Alya señalando la bolsa de comida entre las piernas del rubio.

\- no lo que pasa es que, yo… le compre una bebida y su postre a Mari, digo Marinette- decía mientras entregaba las cosas a una sonrojada Marinette.

\- gracias Adrien, no te hubieras molestado- recibía los alimentos totalmente sonrojada.

\- no hay de que, sé que te encanta este postre además de que imagino que estas ahorrando para algo – mencionaba el joven Agreste sonrojado.

-así es – respondía al rubio, algo sorprendida por ver lo observador que era al darse cuenta- estoy ahorrando para material que necesitare para un diseño que tengo pensado hacer-

-algún regalo seguramente – comentaba Alya mientras se encogía de hombros- sueles hacer algo especial para esas fechas, ¿para quién es Marinette?

\- son, digo es para un amigo – dijo Marinette propuesta a no soltar nombre alguno.

\- ¿o será enamorado? – dijo Nino de manera maliciosa para ver la reacción de Adrien, a ver si ya con algún sustito se decía a ir su azabache amiga.

\- no, para nada es solo un amigo- dijo sonrojándose Marinette y mirando rápidamente a Adrien.

Adrien había sentido una punzada en el pecho cuando Nino soltó la posibilidad de que Marinette tuviera un enamorado, alguien que le gustase y no se calmó mucho con la respuesta que dijo ella, tendría que investigar y sacarse de dudas.

Me podrían matar si es que hubieran muchos seguidores de la historia, pero de igual manera se pueden enojar conmigo mas de un mes y medio sin actualizar tengo mi razones para no haberlo hecho y son 2, primero es que no tenia inspiración, llego diciembre y pum se fue y la segunda es que no quise publicar los capítulos que tengo porque no me gustaría llegar a terminar de publicar lo que tengo (30cap en total) y no tener la motivación y las ideas necesarias para seguir la historia y como bien dice el dicho "no hagas lo que no te gusta que te hagan" en este caso es dejar historias pausadas, canceladas o andar inventado cosas al momento solo para no quedar mal, lo siento pero es algo que no va conmigo.

Si bien la historia no la actualizare cada semana sino dependiendo del apoyo a la historia, al principio veia mal que muchas o muchos condicionaran el siguiente capitulo comentarios pero entiendo que es triste escribir y que nadie te lea, asi que me veo en la misma situación, si tiene apoyo yo subire el siguiente capitulo asi que prácticamente el lector tiene el mando para negociar el nuevo capitulo del cual no tienen que esperar mucho ya que como les decia ya están escritos. Espero recibir de todo corazón su apoyo porque de antemano les digo no cancelare ni pausare ni esta ni ninguna historia que pudiera realizar en un futuro.


	5. Chapter 5

Historia 100% mia, personajes pertenecientes a la serie Prodigiosa las aventuras de ladybug y chatnoir propiedad de Thomas Astruc

Cap 5. flashback – todos lo notan menos tu y yo 2 –

Después del descanso el día trascurrió con normalidad, aunque aún adrien se preguntaba si Marinette está enamorada de alguien y peor aún si era correspondida. Siendo hora de la salida y acostumbrados a acompañar al rubio hasta que vinieran por él.

-ahm Marinette, más tarde te mando un mensaje avisándote de mis días y tiempo libre- le comentaba el rubio a la chica mientras la otra pareja estaba en sus propios asuntos.

-de acuerdo, pero no hay problema me va bien el día que escojas y la hora – le respondió la azabache para que este se quitara ya la preocupación.

En ese instante llega el vehículo del joven Agreste despidiéndose de este modo de sus amigos, dirigiéndose así a la mansión para descansar mínimo un rato antes de empezar sus tareas extraescolares.

-Eres consciente de que no me has dado de comer desde que paso el descanso en tu escuela – decía el kwami negro algo enojado y hambriento a Adrien.

-si plagg, lo siento- dijo el rubio dándole una ración generosa de queso y extrañando a su vez al pequeño gato.

\- ¿estas así por lo torpe y mudo que te vuelves cuando Marinette te mira? – decía un nada sutil plagg

-no plagg, no estoy así por eso, no se me había pasado por la mente que Marinette pudiera estar enamorada de alguien- decía de manera desanimada el joven sentándose en su silla de escritorio.

el kwami no sabía con qué objeto darle en la cabeza al joven, tenía que tener dos dedos de frente para no darse cuenta de las cosas.

-y como pretendes averiguar eso – preguntaba con ironía, pero conociendo al rubio iba a contestar este con total sinceridad.

-tengo dos opciones preguntarle a Nino ya que es novio de Alya y esta debe de saber o preguntarle directamente a Marinette-

\- o bien puedes hacer un sondeo entre los alumnos masculinos de la escuela preguntando quien gusta de ella- decía entre risas mientras comía el kwami.

-muy gracioso plagg, muy gracioso-

-porque no te preocupas por eso mañana y hoy checas tu agenda, quedaste en avisarle que días tendrías libre y a qué horas- aconsejaba plagg mientras se sobaba la pancita.

Rápidamente el joven Agreste saco su agenta, le gustaba la tecnología, pero nada como el método tradicional para el control de eventos. – pues bueno definitivamente hoy no podrá ser – decía mientras observaba su saturado día de hoy – puedo mañana después de la clase de esgrima a partir de las 6pm hasta aproximadamente las 8pm.

-mira tienes libre después de la escuela el viernes y son bastantes horas- comentaba plagg revisando también la agenda.

-cierto, es día de prueba de vestuario para arrancar la próxima semana la nueva campaña de febrero, le tengo que avisar ya- tomando su celular se quedó quieto un momento – plagg ¿y si mejor le mando un mensaje? – dijo volteando a ver al pequeño kwami que se daba un pequeño facepalm por la conducta de Adrien.

-vamos chico antes podías hablar tranquilamente con ella, ¿qué te paso? – decía con cara dramática el gato.

-si ya lo sé, pero antes no estaba enamorado de ella… creo- mientras divagaba entre sus recuerdos plagg presiono el botón de llamar.

-chico, ya la estas llamando- decía plácidamente mientras seguía comiendo el kwami.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿cuelgo?, cuelga plagg!- decía con pánico de que Marinette contestara.

~ ¿hola? ¿hola? ~ se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea ya la voz de la chica.

-hola Marinette, ¿cómo estás? – contesto el rubio mientras le quitaba el queso plagg.

-bien, esperando tu llamada-

-sí jeje, llamaba para avisarte que pues tengo libre mañana desde la 5:30 hasta las 8 y un poco más, también el viernes desde la salida de la escuela hasta las 6 de la tarde, ¿qué te parece? – decía mientras peleaba con el kwami.

\- perfecto me parece bien, adrien ¿estás bien? Te escuchas agitado- pregunto preocupada la azabache.

-si estoy bien, estoy peleando con gato revoltoso –

-jajaja está bien-

-Marinette y ¿tú que estás haciendo? – pregunto el rubio con algo más de confianza.

\- aparte de esperar tu llamada, me alistaba para bajar a atender un rato la panadería ¿y tú? -

\- yo… yoo alistándome para irme a una sesión de fotos-

\- suerte en ella, aunque siempre sales lindo en las fotos – dijo Marinette sin pensarlo para segundos después estrellar su frente con el escritorio.

\- gra – gracias mari – Marinette!- dijo un sonrojado rubio.

-sí, de nada, nos vemos mañana y nos podemos en marcha con los proyectos ¿sí? –

\- sí, hasta mañana-

Adrien se quedó mirando el celular después de que colgara Marinette.

-QUE TORPE SOY- comento adrien frustrado y tirándose a la cama

\- es algo en lo cual no pienso llevarte la contraria- dijo plagg antes de poder quitarle algo de queso.

\- plagg mejor come y guárdate, que ya nos vamos a ir- indicaba el rubio mientras hacia su maleta de siempre para la jornada.

\- amargado-

El día continuo sin más contratiempos, esperando nada más el caer de la noche para salir a patrullar con LadyBug, siendo milagrosamente una noche tranquila sin ataques de akumas.

Hi~ de nuevo reportandome con un nuevo cap :V , si si... y adivinen que D: se me ocurrio nueva idea para otro fic, pero tranquilo todo~ no lo publicare hasta acabar este.

Lo siento si son cortos los capitulo pero no voy a forzar contenido solo para q sea mas largo, es mejor corto pero con coherencia, no creen?

Que tengan lindo inicio de semana ~~


	6. Chapter 6

Historia 100% mia, personajes pertenecientes a la serie Prodigiosa las aventuras de ladybug y chatnoir propiedad de Thomas Astruc

Capítulo 6 – padre, dame tu permiso–

A la mañana siguiente se levantó un rubio algo agitado después de la desvelada platicando con plagg y ese sueño de lo que paso hace poco con Marinette lo dejo pensando ¿realmente desde cuando había caído ante sus sentimientos?, no importaba por lo pronto tenía 2 misiones el día de hoy, hablar con su padre e investigar la vida amorosa de Marinette

– apúrate plagg, acábate ese queso que necesito encontrar a mi padre en el comedor y llegar más temprano que Nino para platicar con él sin que las chicas nos vean – le suplicaba prácticamente al kwami mientras este se arreglaba para salir.

-ya voy muchacho, ¿por fin te decidiste por hablar con él? era mejor la encuesta- mencionaba plagg solo con afán de atormentar.

-plagg calla y come si es que más tarde quieres queso- sentencio adrien.

Después de que el kwami casi se muriera por el pedazo de queso que se embutió, adrien bajo rápidamente las escaleras rogando que su padre aun estuviera desayunando ya que era raro que coincidieran en las mañanas, pues bueno hoy sería el día de suerte del más joven de los Agreste.

-Buenos días padre – dio los buenos días tratando de escucharse lo más sereno posible, aunque hace 2 segundo corría como si estuviera en un maratón.

\- buenos días Adrien – fue el típico saludo de su padre el cual no despego su vista de un folder el cual parecían contener bocetos.

Pasaron segundos de tensión donde el más joven de la habitación no encontraba manera para iniciar la plática con su padre.

-adrien ¿Cómo te esta yendo en la escuela? ¿has tenido algún problema? – pregunto Gabriel con su porte autoritario cincelado de preocupación

Adrien no podía creer que su padre fuera el primero en romper la tensión, pero igual lo agradeció – bien padre en realidad todo va bien, yo … yo quería hablar contigo sobre un tema justamente escolar – dijo velozmente antes de que la valentía se esfumara.

-tú dirás- fue la llana respuesta que recibió.

\- veras hoy tengo una tarea fuera de clases y el viernes también, quería pedirte permiso y avisarte de ello-

Su padre automáticamente hizo las preguntas básicas sin un deje de molestia, aunque eso le sorprendiese a Adrien – bien, dime ¿a qué horas, donde y con quién?

-hoy de 5:30 a pasada las 8 depende del proyecto, en la casa de Marinette y pues con … Marinette y el viernes saliendo de la escuela hasta las 6 en el mismo lugar y con la misma chica – respondió automáticamente.

Su padre arqueaba una ceja tratando de recordar de donde conocía el nombre de la joven a lo que adrien se adelantó a sacarlo de dudas.

-ella es quien ganó el concurso del curso pasado con su propuesta del bombín con una pluma y la que hizo el diseño de la portada del disco de Jagged Stone- respondió adrien con un tono de voz que para su padre no paso desapercibido.

-la recuerdo, una gran diseñadora para tan corta edad, excelente visión y gusto, toda una joven promesa para la industria- respondió claramente recordando las participaciones que menciono su hijo- tienes mi permiso siempre y cuando no descuides tus obligaciones- sentencio Gabriel.

\- padre, hay algo más que te quiero comentar – adrien tenía miedo de lo siguiente que preguntaría, si su padre aceptada ahí se iría toda la buena suerte que un humano tiene.

-no es escolar, ¿cierto? – ok era oficial su padre lo sabía todo o mínimo lo intuida y con un gran margen de acierto.

-cierto, es sobre la fecha del 14 de febrero – respondió adrien con un poco de temor.

-ese día es el mejor para promocionar los nuevos diseños, saldrán el catálogo de temporada- comento Gabriel y ya adrien no sabía si debía continuar con lo que quería decir hasta que sintió un tirón en la chaqueta no había que ser adivino para saber que era plagg dándole "ánimos".

-si lo sé, pero quería pedirte permiso para poder pasar todo el día con mis amigos- su padre en esa cuestión se volvió medianamente flexible al menos en aceptar que Nino fuese su mejor amigo.

\- ¿ésta consiente de lo que me estas pidiendo, adrien? – Gabriel quería ver que tan lejos llegaría su hijo por sus amistades.

-sí, pero tengo una propuesta, solo necesito de tu permiso y que avises de los cambios para que no haya problemas de horarios-

-dímela te escucho, solo te advierto que, si no me parece, mi respuesta será No – sabía que estaba siendo duro pero también que su hijo le daría una solución satisfactoria.

-es algo sencillo padre, que se distribuyan mis actividades del 14 de febrero en este lapso de 2 semanas previas a la fecha, no será tan complicado ya que este viernes es la fecha fuerte del proceso de lanzamiento que es la prueba de vestuario y selección de set, lo demás son las fotografías y las adecuaciones en caso de ser necesarias- tal vez no era lo que su padre quería escuchar, pero es algo que estudio y que podía ser posible si su padre re agendaba los horarios de las sesiones de fotos.

Gabriel siempre ha estado orgulloso de su hijo, cada fotografía era símbolo y reflejo de la perfección de este y ante la respuesta que le dio refirmaba que para ser exitoso en el mundo de la moda no solo bastaba una cara bonita sino partir de ideas que para los demás eran simples o básicas pero que solucionaban con eficacia un problema, contratiempo o conflicto.

\- ¿con quienes saldrás? – Gabriel postergaría su respuesta por mero gusto, sabía que saldría de antemano con su mejor amigo, pero su hijo hablo en plural era obvio que como padre le diera curiosidad.

\- con Nino, con Alya que es su novia y con Mari, digo Marinette- respondió sonrojado adrien por su reacción.

El Agreste mayor sabía que este momento llegaría algún día en la vida de su hijo y hacia un mediano intento por no desplegar una sonrisa ante la reacción y comportamiento de su hijo el cual ya confirmaba tener los primeros signos del enamoramiento.

-tienes mi permiso nuevamente para tu trabajo y cita con Marinette- ya no iba atormentar al muchacho haciendo más larga la espera por la respuesta y aunque quisiera se le hacía tarde.

Por otro lado, adrien no sabía cómo reaccionar, si gritar, abrazar a su padre, un apretón de manos tal vez, lo único que su garganta pudo emitir fue – muchas gracias padre, por tu compresión-

A Gabriel le afecto bastante eso ultimo dicho por su hijo, él sabía que era todo menos un padre comprensivo, bueno podría cambiar eso si se lo propusiera y más viendo como su hijo va madurando gratamente.

-de nada, termina de desayunar y saluda a la señorita Marinette de mi parte- dijo sin más el rubio mientras salía rumbo a su oficina.

Una vez que su padre se retiró dio un suspiro enorme, ¿porque estaba conteniendo la respiración? Aun no podía creerlo que paso ahí y no lo analizaría le bastaba con saber que su padre había dicho que sí.

-chico quiero informarte 2 cosas y la primera es que se te acaba de ir una de las vidas de chat Noir – comentario que plagg hizo entre risa- vaya que has tenido suerte con tu padre, pero bueno, lo segundo es que ya es tarde, ¿no que querías hablar con tu amigo? - cuestiono el pequeño kwami mientras rondaba la mesa buscando señales de queso o algo apetitoso.

Adrien voltio a ver el reloj del salón, se la hacía tarde para hablar con Nino sin que las chicas supiesen.

-plagg vamos ya o no me dará tiempo- decía el ojiverde mientras guardaba al kwami que no le dio oportunidad de comerse unas ricas uvas que habían ahí.

\- las uvas!- dijo este en forma de lamento.

\- no seas dramático, a la primera hora te toca comer queso y llevo suficiente- y con esas palabras mágicas adrien convenció a plagg disponiéndose así a marcharse rumbo a la escuela.

:) si les gusto den le like, comparta y suscribanse :V okno flashie con youtube


	7. Chapter 7

Historia 100% mia, personajes pertenecientes a la serie Prodigiosa las aventuras de ladybug y chatnoir propiedad de Thomas Astruc

Cap 7 – investigando –

Gracias a Dios llego justo cuando su amigo iba doblando la esquina para entrar al colegio.

-Hey Nino- saludo el rubio

\- que paso Bro- respondió el moreno en un choque de puños.

-pues veras Nino, yo quería hablar contigo sobre algo, ¿podemos ir a la banca? – pregunto algo apenado Adrien por el tema que tocaría con su mejor amigo.

-vamos, aunque ya me imagino por quien me preguntaras – analizaba Nino, solo un ciego como Adrien y Marinette no darían cuenta de lo que pasa.

Ya una vez en la banca el rubio decidió exponer lo que le rondaba por la mente.

-me gusta Marinette- dijo de golpe a penas se sentaron en la banca.

\- lo sé- afirmo muy seguro de los sentimientos de su amigo.

\- ¿enserio? ¿ella también lo sabe? – quería recabar la mayor cantidad de información

\- no lo creo, despistada es su segundo nombre… como el tuyo – susurro Nino lo último más para el que para Adrien. – pero bueno, ya sabiendo lo obvio, ¿cuál es tu duda? –

-será que de casualidad sabes si a ¿ella le gusta alguien?, te lo pregunto porque eres novio de su mejor amiga y bueno ellas se cuentan todo y Alya y tú también, así que me preguntaba si sabrías eso.

La verdad era que Nino no lo sabía por boca de Alya y mucho menos de Marinette, sino simplemente por el hecho de observar el comportamiento de ambas (más de la primera que de la segunda ya que esta zarandeaba a la Marinette por quedarse muda o quieta.) cuando Adrien estaba pululando a los alrededores, pero tampoco era que este 100% seguro así que no ilusionaría en vano a su amigo, solo le daría una pequeña advertencia.

-sinceramente no lo sé amigo, eso es cosa de chicas, pero por lo que he visto ella no anda con más chicos que con nosotros, aunque habla un poco con todos los del salón, pero es más apegada a nosotros que al resto – eso al menos era verdad ya que Marinette tenía la facilidad de hacer amistad con todos, bueno exceptuando a Chloé y Sabrina.

\- menos mal que alivio- respiro con tranquilidad Adrien, hasta que lo siguiente le corto el aliento.

\- pero eso no significa que a los chicos no les atraiga Marinette- dijo Nino después de una pausa dramática.

\- ex, explícate Nino- comento de forma preocupada Agreste.

\- pues bueno algo que se supo desde el año pasado es que desbanco a Chloé del puesto de la más bonita de la escuela, obvio es una encuesta escondida de los maestros que se lleva a cabo además de no haber sido solo por bonita sino por carismática, atenta y alegre – le contaba Nino mientras recordaba lo molesta que se puso la rubia cuando lo supo.

-además sino te acuerdas también se supo de qué Nathaniel estaba o está enamorado de ella, también escuche antes de salir de vacaciones de diciembre que 2 chicos de 3ero le iban a pedir salir el 24 o 25 ahí si ignoro si lo hicieron- Nino sabia más pero no quería preocupar y desilusionar a su amigo.

\- vaya, no sabía que era tan popular con los chicos- mencionaba tristemente Adrien.

-oye tranquilo viejo, ella ni lo sabe te lo aseguro, uno de esos días se la paso con Alya y el otro con su familia, así que si te aplicas veras que te ganaras a Marinette- trataba de darle ánimos Nino a su mejor amigo.

-creo que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos un poco tarde- decía Adrien mientras se levantaba del asiento. – es mejor que nos metamos ya al salón.

-espera Adrien, enserio ¿te vas a rendir sin siquiera habértele confesado?, esperaba un poco más de garras de tu parte – decía un poco preocupado Nino, él era uno de los que esperaba avanzaran más en su relación sus amigos.

-tienes razón, esto apenas comienza – muy optimista comento el rubio.

-eso es lo que quería escuchar- le celebro Nino y con un golpe de puños se dispusieron a entrar al salón.

El día corrió con total tranquilidad y hechos típicos, Marinette llegando tarde una Chloé burlándose del hecho la maestra regañándola por hablar e interrumpir, toda una rutina normal, hasta que después de la hora del descanso un joven de otro grado se acercó a Marinette por motivos que Adrien desconocía, pero averiguaría.

Para la última clase y esperando a la maestra de Biología la cual ya estaba retrasada el cuarteto de amigos se dispuso a platicar para pasar el rato.

-oye Marinette, ¿quién era ese chico lindo que se a cerco a ti antes de que entráramos al salón después del descanso? – le preguntaba Alya a su amiga dándole pequeños codazos por la escena.

Adrien no podía estas más agradecido de que la chica sacara el tema y con la pregunta que él quería formularle a la azabache.

-ah es Jeremy del 3-C, me estaba pidiendo mi número del móvil- dijo muy tranquila como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-y para que lo quería- cuestiono Adrien, no pudiendo evitar preguntarlo con un deje de molestia.

Marinette lo noto, pero lo ha visto tan tenso todo el día que no le tomo importancia- es que le estoy haciendo un encargo a su madre, un vestido de coctel y ella perdió mi número así que lo necesitaba para mantenernos en contacto-

Alya y Nino percibiendo la tensión se dispusieron a cambiar rápidamente de tema.

-porque no aprovechamos para ponernos de acuerdo para los proyectos, ambos nos vamos a juntar hacer uno de los 2 hoy- aconsejo Alya rogando que funcionara el cambio de conversación.

Adrien se regañaba mentalmente por el impulso que había tenido – si Marinette pongámonos de acuerdo para hoy en la tarde- era mejor hablar de otra cosa.

Ya una vez con sus parejas – mira, esta es la lista de materiales para ambos proyectos, que te parece que empecemos por el más sencillo que es quimica- mencionaba Marinette mientras le enseñaba las listas.

-me parece bien, así sino lo terminamos hoy lo concluimos el viernes y el de física también. ¿quieres que compre lo de las listas? – preguntaba el rubio mientras observaba las hojas.

Sabiendo la ajetreada agenda del modelo-no hay necesidad, hoy compro el material, tengo tiempo antes de que llegues a mi casa y tú el de física ¿te parece? – le decía la azabache. – disculpa ya decidí donde sin preguntarte ¿te va bien que sea en mi casa o propones otro lugar? - preguntaba más que apenada y sonrojada Marinette

-claro que no, está perfecto en tu casa así será más cómodo y prometo ayudarte alzar el desorden que hagamos- respondía un encantado rubio por ver el sonrojo tan pronunciado de la chica.

En esos momentos iba entrando el director haciendo que todos se sentaran bien

-bueno chicos como ven su maestra de biología no les impartirá el módulo de hoy, tenía diligencias personales que atender, así que ya se pueden retirar a sus casas, que tengan linda tarde- aviso sin más el director.

Saliendo así los chicos y despidiéndose para alcanzar a tener más tiempo en la tarde con sus respectivos deberes.

-nos vemos a las 5:30 Mari – Ya no se fijaba en como la llamaba.

-sí, sí, nos vemos a esa hora- contesto tartamudeando y sonrojada.

y shii! un cap nuevo de regalo por 14 de febrero, comente ¬¬ no muerdo... o si? :V


	8. Chapter 8

Historia 100% mia, personajes pertenecientes a la serie Prodigiosa las aventuras de ladybug y chatnoir propiedad de Thomas Astruc

Cap. 8 – una tarde con Marinette y la familia Dupain-Cheng –

Una vez pasada las actividades extraescolares del día de hoy como clases de idiomas y esgrima el joven rubio se dispuso a darse una ducha antes de encontrarse con la azabache.

-por fin se a cabo la jornada – suspiraba mientras comprobaba que no hubiera nadie ya por los alrededores – ya puedes salir plagg –.

\- madre mía chico, dices que mi delicioso queso ¿apesta? Se nota que nunca has metido tu cabeza a tu maleta con tu ropa asquerosa después de tus practicas – se quejaba el kwami mientras intentaba alejar ese hedor de su cuerpecito.

\- eso, más tu queso apestoso hacen esa bomba fétida en mi maleta – decía el rubio mientras rodaba los ojos por las quejas del gato negro.

\- como sea, da espacio también para que me bañe – campantemente exigía plagg mientras se colocaba en la cabeza de adrien. – yo también quiero ir presentable a tu cita… de tarea –

Sonrojándose de golpe por el simple hecho de saber que se vería con Marinette fuera de un salón de clases fue un foco de burla para plagg desde la ducha hasta la llegada de estos a la casa de Marinette.

-oh vamos chico solo fue una broma, no tienes nada en la cara… aparte del sonrojo tan cursi "Romeo"- no pudo evitar burlarse el kwami.

Adrien conto hasta 10 – tienes 2 opciones plagg: mi chaqueta o mi maleta, no me hagas escoger por ti – si bien el rubio no estaba molesto, pero si incomodo porque sus reacciones no las puede controlar por más que quisiera.

-cuando hablas de tu chaqueta el hospedaje incluye ¿queso? – miraba interrogante el kwami, pero con solo ver la cara de adrien opto por callarse, guardarse y esperar no morir de hambre.

Una vez en casa de Marinette y entrando al delicioso lugar como la panadería de la familia de la chica – buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Marinette? – pregunto a la señora Dupain-Cheng quien era la que atendía en ese momento el local.

-hola Adrien, hace un tiempo que no te veía, cada día más lindo – le decía esta con una connotación de ternura en su voz- ¿vienes para hacer una tarea?, deja le aviso de Marinette que estas ya aquí – mientras que adrien había respondido que venía ciertamente hacer una tarea y un asentamiento de cabeza ante la partida de la señora Dupain, se quedó mirando más que hambriento todas las delicias que había en exhibición en la panadería.

\- Amor, ya está listo el pedido de la señora Nadja - mencionaba el señor Dupain mientras salía con un cerro de cajas en sus manos por la puerta que dividía el local y la cocina, espantando por un segundo al joven agreste que a un continuaba solo en el lugar.

\- ¿ah? – dijo sorprendido al no escuchar respuesta de su esposa mientras ponía las cajas en el mostrador. - Adrien, ¿Cómo estás?, no sabía que estabas aquí – se disculpaba el padre de Marinette por asustar al chico.

\- no se preocupe señor Dupain, su esposa fue un momento a avisarle a Marinette que me encuentro aquí –

\- supongo que tienen tarea – mencionaba el padre de Marinette mientras veía bajar a su esposa e hija de la segunda planta.

\- disculpa Adrien, por hacerte esperar – respondieron ambas mujeres haciendo reír a los hombres.

\- suban muchachos, les prepararemos un refrigerio y un postre para cuando quieran descansar un rato – fue la propuesta dicha por la madre de Marinette.

\- estás en tu casa, Adrien – mencionaba el padre de esta mientras le palmeaba la espalda al chico.

-muchas gracias señores Dupain – decía el joven rubio totalmente feliz y sonrojado, era esto por lo cual amaba venir a ver a Marinette siempre se respiraba ese ambiente amoroso en ese lugar.

\- nada de formalismos por favor, Tom y Sabine nada mas ¿de acuerdo? – le mencionaban ambos sonriéndoles cálidamente a joven – ahora sí, suban hacer sus deberes – mencionaban los padres de la franco – china mientras entraban a la cocina del local.

Si bien Marinette seguía enamorada de adrien y tenía su nuevo horario de actividades su habitación había cambiado gradualmente con forme iba conviviendo con el modelo y sus amigos las fotografías donde solo aparecía como portada de revista o poster fueron sustituidas por fotos de grupo o fotos de él, pero no tomadas a escondidas ni por profesionales sino por ella cuando él se dejaba o jugaban.

-pasa adrien, disculpa por el desorden – apenada invitaba a pasar al joven, había alzado lo más que podía, Tikki ya estaba en su mini habitación con sus galletitas para que no estuviera con hambre.

-no pasa nada Marinette – comento ya dentro de la pieza – esta hermoso – dijo este al posar su mirada en el vestido de coctel que tenía en su habitación la chica.

Marinette recorrió la trayectoria de la mirada de adrien y se sonrojo, si bien el siempre adulaba sus creaciones, le daba satisfacción que el reconociera su talento, más que nada por el padre que este tiene, todo un icono de la moda.

-muchas gracias – respondió tímida – es el vestido que les comentaba que estaba haciendo para la madre de Jeremy -.

\- ¿te llevas con él? – el rubio no pudo evitar soltar esa pregunta, aparte de ir hacer la tarea iba a investigar más sobre la vida amorosa de la azabache.

-no mucho, empecé hablar con él por el motivo del vestido, nada más - y era verdad, antes de eso no sabía de la existencia del chico.

-disculpa por preguntar – respondió apenado por su reacción. – ¿te parece que empecemos ya el proyecto? – pregunto para desviar la atención.

-claro, vamos hacerlo en el balcón, está corriendo un aire delicioso ahí – decía la chica mientras tomaba una bolsa con el material.

Una vez instalados en el lugar de trabajo y con los materiales necesarios Marinette se dispuso a explicarle a adrien la actividad hacer.

-la maestra pidió varias cosas una de ellas es el modelo de la célula animal más un reporte con sus características y partes que la componen, además de la propuesta de un experimento sobre la sangre y los grupos sanguíneos según entendí la propuesta que más le agradé a ella será el que llevemos a cabo en el salón -. Dijo de un tirón, sin pausa y mirando al rubio.

El rubio saliendo de la sobrecarga de información de tarea se limitó a decir – dime que tienes una idea en mente para el modelo celular, yo no pensé en ninguna propuesta – dijo entre preocupado y apenado.

Marinette ante esa reacción solo se limitó a sonreír, adrien hacia su mayor esfuerzo para sacar buenas calificaciones en todas las materias, pero también entendía que había un límite al cual llegaba al estrés. – tranquilo, tengo todo para el modelo celular, falta lo del experimento nada mas –

Adrien se acordó de un experimento que aprendió de las pocas veces que podía ir a exhibiciones de ciencias - yo me acuerdo de un experimento sobre la sangre, es sacar una muestra de sangre y en un recipiente agregar a cada muestra reactivos que contengan las aglutininas anti A, anti B y anti D y dependiendo de su reacción se sabrá a que grupo pertenece –

Marinette a veces dudaba de que adrien no fuera consciente de lo genial que era no estando en su faceta de modelo, porque con esa capacidad de memoria, aptitud escolar y lo fotogénico era para que fuera otro tipo de chico, como Chloé, pero versión masculina.

-es genial- festejo la azabache ante tan interesante y sencilla propuesta – ¿podrás detallar en forma de reporte el experimento?, mientras yo redacto la información de la célula para cuando terminemos pasemos a lo manual- proponía la chica.

-claro que sí, tengo una mejor idea, puedo pedir de una vez el kit de reactivos, la lámina porta objetos y las lancetas para que comprobemos el experimento y también entregarlo en el informe- propuso adrien más tranquilo por al menos aportar algo al trabajo.

La chica asintió aprobando la idea – eso sería genial, supongo que necesitamos algodón y alcohol eso siempre lo tengo en mi botiquín – lo dijo apuntando hacia su armario – que se me hace que tú no estás tan perdido en biología como nos hacías creer – comento entre risas mientras le picaba el antebrazo con su dedo al rubio haciéndolo ruborizar en el acto.

-fue suerte que me acordara – comentaba aun con pena, pero sonriendo – hare la llama para que nos traigan el material, ¿sí? – preguntaba embobado mientras escucha la suave risa de Marinette.

-de acuerdo, mientras llega empecemos los reportes – dando así por iniciada la redacción de la tarea.

Pasado un tiempo considerable en que los chicos redactaban sus reportes fue cayendo con ello la noche y con esta un poco de frialdad cosa que adrien noto al ver como la chica se tallaba los brazos al llevar ropa ya primaveral.

-qué te parece si terminamos de describir lo que nos faltan en tu habitación, ya bajo un poco la temperatura y aunque la vista es preciosa- lo dijo más por la chica que por el paisaje – no me gustaría que te enfermaras por culpa de un resfriado-.

-tienes razón, me concentré tanto escribiendo que no me percaté de que ya está oscureciendo- mencionaba Marinette mientras ambos recogían las cosas que usaron de la mesita de jardín, siendo justamente en ese momento que tocaban a la puerta de la habitación.

-chicos, la merienda esta lista, ¿quieren comerla aquí? – pregunto la madre de Marinette mientras se asomaba a la pieza.

\- aquí mama por favor, ahorita bajamos por la bandeja- mencionaba la azabache mientras terminaba de acomodar el nuevo lugar donde seguirían la tarea.

-de acuerdo chicos, no se tarden- fue la respuesta de la Sra. Sabine mientras cerraba la puerta de la pieza.

-vamos adrien, nos merecemos un descanso- le decía al rubio mientras por inercia lo tomaba de la muñeca.

Adrien no dijo nada, mientras más durara el contacto para el mejor, mientras bajaban las escaleras sintió un tirón en la chaqueta, plagg tenía hambre lo sabía así que sin hacer mucho movimiento le entrego un queso envuelto que tenía guardado en el pantalón al kwami que ya iba a empezar con sus quejas, pero fue acallado por la visión celestial del rubio dándole su apestoso queso.

-con permiso- decía el joven mientras llegaba al área de la cocina de la panadería.

-ya estamos listos para merienda- soltaba Marinette mientras veía lo preparado por sus padres.

-vale pues aquí tienen, unos bocadillos de panes con relleno de carne molida y aderezo, un chocolate caliente y de postre una rebanada de pastel de chocolate- decía la Sra. Sabine mientras entraba a la cocina y describía lo preparado.

\- sabemos de buena fuente que el chocolate es tu dulce favorito – le decía el Sr Tom a Adrien mientras miraba a Marinette.

Sonrojándose ambos por el comentario el rubio se dispuso agradecer – disculpen la molestia, siempre preparan cosas exquisitas para mí – decía apenado el rubio ya que pocas veces, o sea nunca después de que no tuviera a su madre a lado, era consentido de esa manera.

-no es ninguna molestia Adrien, si pudieras venir todos los días el trato seria el mismo – le decía con toda la ternura maternal la Sra. Sabine mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al rubio, ella sabía por lo que el pasaba así que eso la hacía querer volcar el mismo cariño que le tiene a su hija para con el joven agreste.

Adrien no podía contener su sonrisa y su sonrojo, el saberse apreciado de esa manera lo llenaba de felicidad. – así es hijo, cuando gustes sabes que las puertas de este humilde hogar siempre estarán abiertas para ti – fue la muestra de cariño que recibía por parte del padre de la chica.

-en verdad, muchísimas gracias – por un impulso los abrazo a los 2, hacía tiempo que alguien no le abrazaba y algo le decía que ellos lo recibirán con los brazos abiertos y no se equivocó.

Marinette veía lo sucedido con amor y ternura, amor porque adoraba a adrien como el chico estudiante común y con ternura porque ella sabía la carencia de afecto que tenía desde su tierna infancia; adrien separándose de los padres de la azabache con el rostro iluminado con una sonrisa se dispuso ahora así, a tomar una bandeja para dirigirse a la pieza de la chica.

-gracias por la comida, apenas terminemos bajaremos a lavar los trastes- mencionaba la joven mientras les agradecía a sus padres el cariño demostrado hace unos breves segundos.

Una vez en la pieza y acomodando la comida en la mesita de centro adrien fue el primero en probar los panes con carne molida suspirando de satisfacción total ante el delicioso sabor.

-pero que delicia- fue lo dicho por el rubio después de pasar el primer bocado- tomare enserio eso de venir a verte diario Marinette, entre tu compañía y la comida mejor me pasare a vivir aquí- dijo el rubio sin detenerse a pensar en las palabras haciendo sonrojar de golpe a Marinette.

-cre… créeme que a mis padres les encantaría eso, te quieren mucho- menciono tímidamente la azabache ante la declaración de adrien.

Después de tener en cuenta lo mencionado con anterioridad, adrien se distrajo viendo de lejos las fotografías que la chica había puesto en modo de decoración de sus amigos y de él.

\- ¿así que a tu pared paran todas las fotos que nos tomamos? Cuando puedas dame copias por favor, yo también las quiero para mi pieza – le pedía el rubio ya que tenía espacio después de quitar tanta cosa de LadyBug, no las tiro, dejo las fotos más significativas de su trabajo en equipo con ella mientras iba de chat Noir.

-claro que sí, mañana te las llevo a la escuela- le prometió Marinette mientras veía como adrien probaba con singular alegría el pastel de chocolate, se quedaron callados mientras saborean el postre.

Una vez terminado tan rica merienda se dispusieron a bajar a la cocina para limpiar los trastes, en eso iba entrando al local el guardaespaldas del chico, - buenas noches, con permiso – decía el grandulón a la pareja de esposos mientras visualizaba a Adrien.

-joven agreste, aquí esta lo que me solicito traerle – le mencionaba mientras le entregaba las cosas que pidió para el experimento de biologia.

-muchas gracias, puedes descansar un rato más, aun me quedare aquí – propuso adrien, recibiendo como respuesta un asentamiento de cabeza procediendo a comprar pan para la espera del rubio.

Este solo sonrió ante el gesto del guardaespaldas, ni si quiera él pudo resistirse a comer esas delicias.

-chicos dejen eso en la cocina nada más, no se preocupen por lavar los trastes, ¿de acuerdo? – les decía el padre de Marinette mientras estos asentían con la cabeza redirigiéndose a la habitación ya con el material del experimento.

\- Marinette, puedo hacerte una pregunta – cuestiono el rubio apenas entraron a la pieza.

-claro- fue la respuesta que Marinette dio.

\- ¿estas enamoradas de alguien? – pregunto sin más adrien.

heeey que pasa chavales , todo bien? todo correcto? y yo que me alegro (si, si, estoy traumada :V?

muchas gracias por los reviews (poquitos pero se aprecian).

Serena azul: si, el fic es plenamente del punto de vista de adrien (hay demasiados con el punto de vista de marinette).

Mikan2005: sip, los lunes sera ;)

gabrielyalejandra: espero sea de tu agrado el fic ;)

akumatizada01: gabriel es sobreprotector~ -w- entendamos que ahora es un padre soltero

tammyJDC: seeep no es mal padre, realmente adora a su hijo y sera el una pieza clave para que avance la relacion de ellos? tal vez y si :P

gracias por seguir leyendo... si hiciera un canal de youtube con pendejadas (incluyendo miraculous) lo seguirian?


	9. Chapter 9

Historia 100% mia, personajes pertenecientes a la serie Prodigiosa las aventuras de ladybug y chatnoir propiedad de Thomas Astruc

Cap 9 - esta es mi percepción de ti -

\- ¿estas enamoradas de alguien? – pregunto sin más adrien.

Definitivamente Marinette no esperaba que esa fuera la duda de adrien y él lo pudo notar por la tensión y sonrojo de la chica.

-perdón si te incomode con la pregunta, es solo que tenía esa ahm, ¿curiosidad? – trataba de explicarse hasta el mismo porque reaccionaba así.

-no es que me incomode la pregunta, solo me sorprendió que la hicieras- decía algo sonrojada la azabache pensando si era buena idea o no confesar de una vez esos sentimientos que llevaba tiempo guardado.

-me gustaba alguien, bueno aun me gusta solo que es un imposible según mi punto de vista – respondió con sinceridad la chica, dicha respuesta desalentó al rubio.

\- ¿porque dices que es un imposible? – siendo así tenía él tenía alguna esperanza, ¿cierto?

-bueno es que él es un chico famoso, importante en el ámbito de la moda aquí en parís, puede tener a cualquier chica alguien menos torpe y común como yo – respondió la joven con actitud de derrota.

-yo no te veo como una chica torpe y común Marinette, eres una chica fuerte, decidida y de carácter, tremendamente tierna y dulce además con un gran talento en el diseño de moda, aquel que siendo famoso no logre apreciar tu esencia no te merece- fue la apreciación que adrien siempre ha tenido de ella y por fin lo dijo en voz alta.

Marinette nunca pensó que el rubio la viera de esa manera, sabía que la apreciaba como la compañera de clases que eran, pero nada más, no estaba más que equivocada; estando cerca de él tomo como impulso abrazarlo- gracias adrien, jamás me imagine que tuvieras ese concepto de mí, me hace muy feliz que sepas como soy en realidad –

Bien si se pudiera detener el tiempo o morir en ese instante adrien se podría ir con una sonrisa al cielo, jamás pensó estar de esa manera con ella y solo por el hecho de expresar lo que llevaba observando de ella por todo este tiempo, así que en automático la abrazo por la cintura mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de ella, llenándose de su esencia.

Segundos después no sabían cómo deshacer el abrazo o más bien no querían, ninguno de los 2 ni en sus más locos sueños pensó estar de ese modo, adrien sí, pero con LadyBug cosa que estaba más superada y olvidada al instante que Marinette le abrazo.

Marinette sentí la respiración de adrien en su cuello así que no supo de donde le salió la voz que pensó perdida por la pena – adrien- fue la primera en romper ese silencio cómodo.

\- ¿mmmm? – la vaga respuesta del rubio, cosa que le dio risa a la chica.

-se nos hace tarde para avanzar un poco la célula y hacer prueba y error del experimento- le decía mientras se alejaba poco a poco hasta quedarse mirando al rostro del chico.

-cierto, cierto, se nos está yendo el tiempo – la soltó, alejándose un poco de ella por la pena de que esta le mirara tan fijamente, - empecemos entonces-

Volviendo a tomar sitio, pero ahora en el escritorio de la azabache se dedicaron armar la presentación de la célula que consistiría combinación entre papel y fomis de varias texturas para que se notaran las capas que poseen.

Teniendo más del 75% del diseño y viendo la hora que marcaba 8:47pm – Marinette, es hora de que vayamos alzando tu cuarto y hacer las tomas de muestra de sangre para que lo incluya en el reporte – le decía el rubio mientras se estiraba un poco.

-tienes razón, pero por el desorden no te preocupes –

-claro que sí, te dije que te ayudaría- y así le dijo y así lo hizo, la ayudo a guardar la maqueta en un lugar donde no se maltratara y a ordenar el material junto con el escritorio.

-¿crees que tus padres se dejen tomar una muestra de sangre? Creo que entre más justifiquemos el experimento más fácil será que la maestra lo aplique al salón- le preguntaba adrien mientras pensaba en hacerle la prueba a Natalie, a su guardaespaldas y porque no a plagg también si es que la sangre de este pudiese ser catalogada en algún grupo sanguíneo.

-yo creo que sí, ellos saben que es para una tarea – decía mientras nuevamente tomaba a adrien de la muñeca mientras este se acomodaba la mochila en la espalda y tomaba lo que usarían para el experimento.

Estando ya en la planta baja de la casa de la chica y no viendo a sus padres en el mostrador, jalo a adrien detrás suyo para entrar a la cocina encontrándolos ahí tomando chocolate caliente.

\- ¿qué paso chicos, ya todo listo? -preguntaba Tom

-casi papa, te dejarías tú y mama tomarles una gotita de sangre del dedito – preguntaba Marinette mientras alzaba su dedo índice sin aun soltar a adrien.

Tanto Sabine como Tom se dieron cuenta del cuadro que hacían los chicos, dándoles gracia el que estos ni cuenta se hayan dado y estén de lo más natural.

-claro que si cariño – le respondía Sabine mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de su esposo.

Con toda la naturalidad del mundo los chicos se soltaron, para así Marinette preparar el algodón con alcohol y adrien las placas junto con los reactivos. Una vez tomadas las muestras de los 4, fotos para respaldar resultados y alzar lo que hicieron, adrien se disponía a despedirse.

-muchas gracias nuevamente por sus atenciones y por tan delicioso refrigerio- decía el rubio a los padres de la chica.

-no te preocupes adrien eres bienvenido aquí, sigue en pie la propuesta de que vengas diario- decía con un deje divertido la mama de Marinette apenando a esta al momento.

-así es chico, ven cuando quieras y por favor llévate esto para que cenes o desayunes- le decía tom mientras le entregaba 2 cajas de la panadería. – en una caja están los panes de carne junto con otros, pero dulces y en esta caja hay medio pastel de chocolate – comento la Sra. Sabine mientras le giñaba un ojo al rubio.

Este solo atino a sonreír encantado por el detalle tan delicioso que tenían para con el- lo cenare inmediatamente – fue la respuesta sincera que dio haciendo reír a los demás presentes.

-buenas noches y muchas gracias- repetía adrien mientras salía de la panadería seguido de Marinette que lo acompañaría hasta el coche, mientras los padres de esta se despedían con un gesto de mano.

Tomando el guardaespaldas las cajas que el chico cargaba para posteriormente abrir la portezuela de adrien. – muchas gracias Marinette, mañana te paso el reporte del experimento para que lo anexes y quede todo guardado aquí – comentaba el rubio mientras se acercaba más al carro.

-de nada adrien, descansa y nos vemos mañana en la escuela – se aventuró a darle un beso en la mejilla mientras este estaba desprevenido, sonrojándose ambos al instante.

-si mari, nos vemos mañana, descansa- decía embobado el rubio mientras intentaba meterse al coche, dándose en la frente en el intento – aauchh – se quejó el chico mientras se sobaba una vez dentro y bajando la ventanilla, se despidió de Marinette con una sonrisa y si, con una frente roja.

Acercándose al guardaespaldas le dijo – ¿puedes mantener en secreto lo de la comida, el pastel y el golpe? Por favor – le pedía el rubio mientras lo miraba por el retrovisor, a lo que el guardaespaldas solo asintió con la cabeza mientras acto seguido él también le mostraba una bolsa de panes del local.

-gracias – suspiro adrien- te debo una. Teniendo así una feliz tarde y un tranquilo retorno a su solitaria casa.

-chico- decía el pequeño kwami mientras salía a escondidas del saco de adrien.

\- ¿qué paso plagg? – le miro apostando de que le pediría queso, así de que antes que este empezara con sus cuentos de andar viendo la luz, saco un poco de la mochila- toma, toma plagg, antes de que empieces a marearme de que te estas muriendo-.

El kwami ni se quejó de que le entregaran el queso, lo tomo y se dispuso a continuar con lo que diría – chico-.

\- ¿ahora qué plagg? – preguntaba el chico mientras baja la mirada para encontrarse con los faros verdes del gato.

\- QUE TORPE ERES!- soltó sin más el kwami después de unas risas que no parecían tener fin, abochornando por consecuencia al rubio.


	10. Chapter 10

Historia 100% mia, personajes pertenecientes a la serie Prodigiosa las aventuras de ladybug y chatnoir propiedad de Thomas Astruc

Cap. 10 – sé que tengo oportunidad –

Para fortuna y como de costumbre no había nadie en la mansión ni rastro de Natalie y que bueno porque quería entrar tranquilo con las delicias que le regalaron y comer un poquito antes de dormir; al entrar en la habitación y ver que estaba todo en orden se dispuso a guardar el pastel en su nevera, si hasta eso contaba en su pieza claro que solo había agua y rara vez algún jugo.

-por fin es hora de cenar – decía plagg mientras se ponía a descansar en una de las almohadas de adrien.

\- ¿cenar?, lo dices enserio, pero si… vale para que discuto si eres un barril sin fondo, tan chiquito y comes más que un humano- refunfuñaba ya un rubio resignado. – vamos por un poco de leche para que guarde aquí y para pasarnos la cena-

Y así sin más fue seguido por un extrañamente callado kwami. – venga plagg dime lo que piensas, tu silencio no es normal – le pregunto ya directamente al pequeño gato negro, mientras ya tenía el galón de leche en sus manos junto con sus respectivos vasos.

-que grato es que mi pequeño chat Noir ya me conozca tan bien – fue una burla con alegría lo que menciono plagg. – y si ciertamente te quiero hacer un par de observaciones –

-dilas entonces- le daba paso de hablar a plagg mientras el rubio servía sus respectivas cenas.

-intuyes de quien estaba o está enamorada Marinette? – soltó sin más el kwami.

Adrien se tensó, si bien no olvidaba las palabras de la azabache no quería pensar mucho en ello, ya que según es un imposible que ese tipo se fije en ella, según el punto de vista de Marinette.

-no, ella no dijo nombres ni que tan cercanos eran – dijo con el ceño fruncido, SI, adrien agreste sentía celos de alguien que no conocía.

-¿ lo dices enserio? Mocoso – plagg no se lo podía creer.

-sí, lo digo enserio, no dijo gran cosa del tipo, solo que él no se fijaría en ella, vaya pedazo de idiota-

Plagg definitivamente se había topado con el humano más despistado que haya pisado la tierra, todo un digno chat Noir.

-chico, Marinette dijo que era modelo un icono reconocido en el mundo de la moda además de inalcanzable por lo mismo de que lo asedian muchas chicas – plagg juraba que aun con esa información el no entendería.

-OH PRR DIOS- dijo asombrando el rubio asustando en el acto al pequeño kwami, ¿será que plagg se equivocó?

-ha de ser modelo de la agencia de mi papa, por ende, compañero mío en el modelaje – decía adrien como si todas las piezas encajaban.

Ahora plagg entendía muchas cosas, como por ejemplo el trato que tenían todas las ladys bug para con los Chats Noir, es estresante. O lo ciegos que son ambos, pff ya daba igual era la misma historia de siempre, pero con una buena variante… adrien les iba ganando el puesto de mayor torpe despistado en la historia de chat Noir.

-pero nunca la he visto perseguir o acercarse a la empresa, ni tampoco a las sesiones de fotos- comentaba adrien para sí mismo, pero en voz alta.

-ahí te equivocas chico- adrien miro rápidamente a plagg arqueando una ceja, - Marinette si va a sesiones de fotos-

El rubio se sorprendió – ¿a que sesiones de fotos va ella?, que yo recuerde solo va a las mías cuando son cerca de su casa o cuando invito a nuestros amigos – pregunto de manera apresurada.

-exactamente, solo a tus sesiones de fotos va- decía el pobre kwami rindiéndose en seguirle dando más pistas, el solo quería comer y dormir.

-qué raro, yo no hago colaboraciones con otra persona, tal vez siempre que está ahí es porque espera ver a ese tipo llegar – cabía esa posibilidad.

Plagg lo ignoro y siguió comiendo, era por ahora inútil despejarle el panorama de joven rubio.

-como sea, da igual, ella no cree tener esperanzas con el así que es mi oportunidad para ocupar su corazón, ese idiota se lo pierde- dijo con total seguridad mientras terminaba de comer unos panes y una rebanadita de pastel.

Definitivo era el más despistado se repetía plagg mientras se acomodaba en una almohada de la cama del rubio, adrien se sorprendió verlo ahí cuando regresaba del baño después de arreglarse para dormir, era bueno contar con alguien con quien hablar de estas cosas, aunque ese alguien sea un kwami como plagg.

-buenas noches plagg- le deseaba al gatito negro mientras lo tapaba

-buenas noches despistado- eso último fue un susurro combinado con bostezo del pequeño kwami.

ando de buenas y ademas es un cap corto, decidi subirlo, nos vemos.


	11. Chapter 11

Historia 100% mia, personajes pertenecientes a la serie Prodigiosa las aventuras de ladybug y chatnoir propiedad de Thomas Astruc

Cap. 11 - planeando el 14 de febrero-

-plagg, APURATE!- se escuchó casi, c-a-s-i como grito en la habitación del joven rubio agreste - se me va hacer tarde-

-tarde, tarde, tarde, chico estas a 10 min de la escuela en carro – decía muy tranquilo el kwami mientras se terminaba su ultimo bocado de queso.

-plagg- si, adrien estaba algo alterado, se durmió un poco más tarde ya que se acordó a las 2 am que tenía que redactar lo demás del reporte para entregárselo a Marinette y que ella lo guardara.

\- ¿Qué? –

-guárdate o te quedas aquí, sin queso – hay cosas que no se repiten 2 veces y más si en esa oración el queso corría peligro.

Corriendo rumbo al carro, chocando con Natalie en el camino disculpándose mientras seguía su trayecto dejando a una asistente confundida por el extraño comportamiento del rubio, esta miro su reloj.

-qué extraño adrien solo iba atrasado 5 min- y así siguió ella su rutina.

Ya en la escuela y viendo que llegaba a tiempo, el rubio pudo respirar tranquilo dirigiéndose al salón para ver si ya estaba Marinette ahí, bueno el chico creía en milagros.

-que tal Bro- fue el saludo que recibió por parte de Nino.

-hola adrien – por parte de Alya. Este devolvió los saludos y fijo su mirada en el puesto de Marinette.

-no chico, ella aun no llega, para variar – decía Alya al darse cuenta que adrien buscaba a su amiga, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-jeje sí, es que la buscaba para... - y fue el rubio interrumpido por la llegada acelerada de la azabache.

-BUENOS DIAS MAESTRA, DISCULPE LA TARDANZA ¿PUEDO PASAR? – fue lo dicho por Marinette sin tomar aire.

Todo el salón empezó a reír, Alya sin poder contener el llanto como pudo le explico – Marinette, aun no empiezan las clases, llegaste temprano -.

La chica sorprendida al escuchar dicho acontecimiento – Por Dios, ¡LLEGUE TEMPRANO! – dijo mientras corría para abrazar a Alya mientras seguía ahogándose de risa por la actitud de Marinette.

-pero que ridícula, tanto alboroto porque llego la panadera temprano – soltaba con veneno Chloé, nadie la tomo en cuenta solo Sabrina su fiel sirvienta.

Adrien prefirió no voltear a ver a la rubia y mejor enfocarse a sus amigos que aun reían del comportamiento de Marinette.

-va a llover –

-definitivamente el cielo se va a caer-

-ya basta, primera vez que llego temprano este año y ustedes riéndose –

Era la plática que mantenían los 4 amigos, hasta que llego la maestra de matemáticas.

El día paso sin pena ni gloria, un día tranquilo, teniendo como ultima clase deportes.

-oye Nino, ya tienes planes para el 14 de febrero – le preguntaba Adrien a su amigo mientras descansaban de andar jugando futbol.

-claro que sí, pasare la tarde y noche con Alya, pero la mañana me la pasare contigo – le comentaba Nino mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros, adrien solo se reía por el comportamiento de su amigo, nunca lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-Alya va estar con Marinette en la mañana ¿cierto? – el rubio sabía que por si Nino fuera estaría con su novia las 24 hrs del día y para qué negarlo si el anduviera con Marinette, haría lo mismo.

-si viejo, ya sabes día de chicas – dijo sin más el moreno encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿o es que acaso mi enamorado amigo quiere invitar a Marinette ese día a una cita? – pregunto entre risas.

Para que seguirlo ocultando pensó agreste – sí, eso quiero, invitarla a salir ese día, ¿crees que acepte? -.

-estoy seguro al 100, pero como es que tienes libre ese día, no se lanza el catálogo de temporada? –

-pues sí, pero hable con mi papa – adrien pudo notar la cara de sorpresa de su amigo. – le dije que, si por favor me daba el día y me dijo que si, solo que estos días previos al 14 se aumentó un poco mi trabajo ya que ese fue el trato, distribuir mis actividades de ese día -.

Nino estaba asombrando, en el tiempo que llevaba siendo amigo del rubio el padre de este nunca había cedido ante alguna petición de su hijo, pero definitivamente le alegraba que fue ablandándose, aunque sea un poco.

-con más razón, veras que va a salir todo bien si le preguntas a Marinette – le daba ánimos a su amigo.

-gracias, pero quería pedirte un favor – el rubio esperaba alguna reacción por parte de su amigo para continuar con la petición, reacción que vio con un asentamiento de cabeza. – bueno, como vez Marinette aún se apena un poco conmigo y la verdad no entiendo porque, aunque yo también he empezado a comportarme igual – mencionaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza. -la cosa es que, quería pedirte que fuera una cita doble, prometo desaparecer con Marinette para que tu tengas tu cita con Alya como habías planeado -. Le pedía mientras juntaba sus manos en modo de súplica.

Nino lo pensaba bien y algo no cuadraba en el plan de Adrien. – tengo un plan mejor – y así fue como empezó este a platicarle su brillante idea.

-es excelente tu idea Nino, así no sospechará ni podrá negarse – mencionaba con aire esperanzado adrien.

-así es adrien boo – le decía Nino el apodo que Chloé le había puesto al rubio en forma de broma mientras lo abrazaba como esta solía hacerlo.

-ya basta Nino, harás que me sonroje- fue la reacción del rubio para seguirle el juego. Por estar entre risas no se dieron cuenta que las chicas iban llegando por la parte de atrás de ellos viendo todo el espectáculo.

-si lo veo no lo creo, he sido desbancada por el mejor amigo de mi novio- aparento estar ofendida Alya – y además rubia, con lo que detesto a las rubias – dijo como ironía a Chloé.

Los chicos a penas al escuchar eso se soltaron de golpe, ambos completamente rojos por la demostración de afecto que había protagonizado, Marinette riéndose ante las reacciones de sus amigos.

-me hubieras dicho que ibas de ese bando para así no entregarte los mejores meses de mi vida – dramatizo Alya mientras agarraba a Marinette. – vamos amiga, hemos sido traicionadas -. Se disponían a irse entre risas hasta que ambos chicos las detuvieron por las muñecas.

. muy buena actriz eh, deberías dejar el sueño de ser reportera, se te da mejor hacer novelas- decía Nino mientras abrazaba a su novia.

Adrien seguía agarrando a Marinette y le explicaba lo que estaba platicando con su amigo. – estábamos platicando lo que vamos hacer el 14 de febrero – y ya con eso fueron cambiando de platica hasta que sonó el timbre de la salida.

La jornada extra escolar de adrien y combinada con la de héroe parisino trascurrió con normalidad ese día.

hola gente, como esta? esta vez me gustaria que comentaran que les esta pareciendo la historia, tengo 2 fic mas empezados y estoy dudando mucho en subirlos.

que esten bien y nos vemos en el prox cap


	12. Chapter 12

Historia 100% mia, personajes pertenecientes a la serie Prodigiosa las aventuras de ladybug y chatnoir propiedad de Thomas Astruc

Cap. 12 – palabras sorpresa

Los días iban pasando con tranquilidad, apariciones de akumas muy débiles que no quitaban tiempo ni cansaban a los jóvenes héroes de parís, lady bug cada día se sentía más cómoda con chat Noir, desde que el mermo todo signo de coquetería con ella ha podido darse cuenta de lo pacífico y buena compañía era el joven gato, aunque siempre lo supo no lo había podido confirmar en su totalidad, aunque como buena amiga quería saber algunas cosas respecto a su gatito.

En una de sus tantas noches de patrullaje y llegando al punto de encuentro de siempre para despedirse aprovecho esta a indagar un poco de la vida civil de chat Noir, aunque quisiera no podía identificarlo como civil ya que correrían muchos riesgos o eso creía así que era mejor evitar tragedias.

-chat, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? – preguntaba la mariquita

-las que quieras my lady – respondió este con un coqueto giño. Si, era cierto que no había coqueteos, pero los hábitos del gato no cambiarían de la noche a la mañana, pero así estaban bien.

\- ¿estás enamorado de alguien? - pregunto con toda curiosidad, ya que suponía que ese cambio de actitud se debía a que alguien ya ocupaba su corazón.

Chat Noir bajo sus orejitas, no quería que por su respuesta su lady pusiera distancia – ¿te molestaría que así fuera?

Lady bug entienda la preocupación del gatito, ella misma tenía miedo de que al negarle tantas veces un acercamiento a chat, este se enojara y se rompiera el equilibrio que como equipo tenían.

-nada me haría más feliz que verte contento con alguien- fue su respuesta sincera mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del gato. – se poco de tu vida como civil, pero sé que has pasado por muchas cosas, quiero que seas feliz -.

-me tranquiliza escucharte decir eso my lady, no quiero perderte como amiga y como tal puedo decirte la verdad, Si estoy enamorado – la mariquita pudo notar el brillo en la mirada y la paz reflejada en el rostro de chat.

-ojalá se te haga pronto realidad los planes que tienes con esa chica – le animo con un pequeño codazo en el costado.

Chat Noir se sonrojo o eso dedujo LadyBug – gracias my lady con tus ánimos estoy seguro que pronto conseguiré que esa chica sea mi novia –

Y así una noche más paso para la capital parisina dando comienzo a las rutinas matutinas del viernes.

Si bien adrien se había desvelado un poco por su patrullaje con lady bug, lo que le hizo despertar de golpe y feliz era saber que hoy se pasaría casi todo el día con Marinette ya que tocaba terminar el proyecto de biología y hacer el de física.

-así que. ¿listo para tu cita… de tarea? – si, el kwami no perdía oportunidad para incomodar a adrien.

-muy gracioso plagg, supongo que no quieres desayunar – decía el rubio guardando el queso que tenía para el pequeño gato

-oh, vamos, ya no se pueden hacer bromas hoy en día porque si no te amenazan con la comida – refunfuñaba el gatito negro mientras veía al joven agreste arreglarse para ir a la escuela.

-para tu información no es una cita, solo es tarea, t-a-r-e-a -. le repetía el rubio mientras se servía un poco de queso.

-como sea, vas a estar solo con ella y en su habitación, es como una cita- según plagg

-no plagg, salir a pasear y comer algo con ella sería una cita la cual planeo tener el 14 de febrero –

-pff, con trabajo y te quedas en tus 5 cuando estas con ella en la escuela y quieres una cita- decía con cierta risa e ironía plagg al recodar los torpes acercamientos del joven con la chica.

-bueno es algo con lo que trabajare hoy justamente – se rascaba la cabeza adrien en señal de incomodidad.

Una vez listos y tomando rumbo para salir al jardín e irse en el coche encontró a su padre hablando por teléfono justo en la puerta principal, este a su vez le miro y le hizo una señal de que esperase un momento.

-buenos días padre- pudo decir el más joven de los agretes cuando vio que el mayor colgaba

-buenos días adrien, hoy vas a estar toda la tarde con la srita Marinette, ¿verdad? – Gabriel lo sabía, solo que encontraba algo tierno ver avergonzar a su hijo haciendo que recordara con nostalgia a la madre de este.

-si papa, pero llegare a tiempo a la selección de prendas de las 6:30 – contestaba con extrañeza ya que su padre no solía preguntarle cosas.

Aclarándose la garganta Gabriel dijo algo que adrien jamás creyó escuchar – invita a la señorita, quiero ver su potencial de cerca-.

Adrien se tensó ¿llevar a Marinette? ¿Con su PADRE?, el joven rubio no le dio tiempo de contestar cuando algo todavía más sorprendente para el salió de la boca de su padre.

-te llevo a la escuela, supongo que hoy no necesitaras el coche hasta las 6- pronunciaba el agreste mayor dejando atónito a su vástago.

Adrien no supo cómo asintió con la cabeza ni cuando ordeno a sus piernas que se dirigieran al carro de su padre, jamás en su corta vida se hubiera imagino vivir una acción tan común entre un padre y su hijo como el que ahora el seria participe.

Una vez en la escuela y sorprendiendo a todos aquellos que estuvieran en las escaleras de la entrada del instituto miraban sorprendidos la llegada de adrien, el más sorprendido era Nino pues era el que mejor sabia de la tristeza de su amigo rubio con respecto a la actitud del Sr Gabriel.

-no se te olvide traer a la joven Dupain, adrien – le recordaba su padre al momento de bajar del carro.

-si papa, le diré que venga, gracias por traerme- decía este al estar por cerrar la portezuela.

Antes de que se cerrara por completo escucho claramente lo que su padre le dijo – ten un buen día y cuídate Hijo -

Adrien solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano, aún estaba sorprendido por cómo había comenzado el día, con el pie derecho: esto pintaba bien. Sintiendo una palmada en la espalda y posando así de este modo la vista hacia el instituto fue que se dio cuenta de que algunos estaban sorprendidos mientras se fijaba en Nino que estaba a su lado con la boca casi a punto de tocar el suelo.

-Bro, ¿dime que no estoy aluciando, que estoy despierto y que la persona que te trajo FUE TU PADRE? – preguntaba mientras le tomaba por los hombros al rubio.

-sí, mi padre me trajo – respondía haciendo lo mismo, tomando a Nino por los hombros

-te (me) trajo tu (mi) padre – susurraron ambos para sí mismo. – bueno adrien, este día pinta para ser genial - le comentaba a su amigo mientras se dirigían rumbo al salón.

Marinette sorprendentemente llego a tiempo a la escuela 2 min antes del timbre, un nuevo record para ella. Llegando al salón y encontrando a sus amigos en sus lugares veía que todos están hablando de algo.

-seguro algo paso y por llegar tarde no me entere- pensaba la azabache al ver la actitud de todos. – Alya ¿qué paso? ¿De qué hablan todos y porque miran tanto a adrien? Pregunto cuando se fijó mejor hacia dónde miraban sus compañeros.

Alya estaba contenta por lo que vio que paso con adrien, pero era mejor que su amiga lo escuchara de labios de él. – es mejor que le preguntes ha el directamente, verdad adrien – decía esta pokeando al rubio por la espalda.

El rubio escucho lo que hablaban las chicas, se le hizo tierna la curiosidad de Marinette así que se dispuso a resolver sus dudas. – bueno, lo que pasa, es que en si no es nada importante, bueno para los demás, no sé porque se emocionaron – o eso intentaba hacer.

Marinette lo miraba confundida, no lograba entender de que hablaba el rubio y adrien lo noto, mentalmente se daba de topes en el escritorio – lo que pasa es que mi padre me trajo personalmente a la escuela – dijo sonrojándose.

La azabache estaba sorprendida, ella sabía vagamente del distanciamiento entre padre e hijo, pero lo que si sabía al 100 era cuanto afectaba al rubio esa situación.

-no- salió en forma de susurro de los labios de la chica, haciendo que adrien la mirara confundido-

-no- repitió un poco más fuerte, Alya y Nino se le quedaron mirando.

-no puede ser, me perdí la escena padre e hijo por quedarme dormida – decía en total tono de frustración sorprendido a sus 3 amigos.

En un impulso abrazo a adrien que se encontraba sentado de rodillas en su banca mirando en dirección de las chicas, sorprendiendo a todos por aquel acto, dejando a 2 chicas frívolas impactadas por la acción y desencajando el rostro de estas al ver que el chico le devolvía el abrazo.

Marinette le dijo algo al oído para que él solo lo escuchara y haciéndolo sonrojar ya sea por el abrazo o por lo mencionado por la chica. – felicidades adrien, que este sea un nuevo comienzo en la relación con tu padre -. Dicho esto, lo apretó más hacia sí misma.

Adrien sintió un calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo tras escuchar las cálidas palabras de la chica, pensaba que era genial ser el blanco de la ternura de Marinette y sentirla en sus abrazos, era la primera vez que se sentían así, aunque él ya la haya abrazado siendo chat Noir no era lo mismo ni lo más remotamente semejante a la experiencia actual.

La burbuja entre ellos se reventó al momento del sonido de timbre y de la entrada de la maestra de matemáticas haciendo que se separaran con los rostros totalmente encendidos.

hiiii~ AVISO: me desparezco por tiempo indefinido, tengo unas vacaciones muy largas y mi proposito es ver naruto de nuevo y voy en el cap 100 (en solo 4 dias) y sinceramente no tengo cabeza para escribir. de todos modos no es muy seguro pues capitulos ya tengo varios, solo lo digo como una posibilidad, espero q dejen sus comentarios me ayudarian mucho. adeu~


	13. Chapter 13

Historia 100% mia, personajes pertenecientes a la serie Prodigiosa las aventuras de ladybug y chatnoir propiedad de Thomas Astruc

Cap 13 – sabes mis sentimientos, entonces no es una derrota

Después de tan emotiva escena que protagonizaron la azabache y el rubio a las primeras horas de la mañana, alguien pensaba que si no actuaba rápido perdería a la chica. Nathaniel sabia de los sentimientos de Marinette por el rubio y el abrazo que hoy vio, fue una clara muestra de que ella está superando su timidez. aunque no puede decir lo mismo de adrien al cual veía igual que siempre, pero con un lazo más profundo con Marinette.

El pelirrojo no lo dudo más, a la hr del descanso abordaría a la chica y conseguiría confesarse, si bien podría decirse que había perdido, pero no sin al menos haberle hecho saber de sus labios el sentimiento que sentía por ella, no importaba que quedaran como amigos siempre que ella le regalara una mirada especial.

El timbre sonó, veía como salían todos del salón y hasta el final ellos, bajando los escalones del aula ve como regresa Marinette. - seguro se le olvido algo- fue lo primero que pensó el chico, era el momento de hablar con ella.

La azabache entro al salón dándose cuenta de que apenas iba saliendo el pelirrojo. – hola Nathaniel – fue el saludo que ella le dio, si hablaban y de vez en cuando tenía un trabajo en pareja con él.

-hola Marinette, ahm quería hablar contigo ¿tienes tiempo? Será rápido- dijo este al pasar a un lado de la chica.

-sí, claro que si nath, dime- la chica siempre ha apreciado a Nathaniel y más cuando supo de sus sentimientos, pero eso era un tema que nunca más se volvió a tocar.

El chico totalmente sonrojado pero decidido – Marinette, sé que esto no va hacer novedad alguna para ti, pero esa vez no salió de mis labios así que quiero decirte esto apropiadamente-. Se acercó un poco más hasta tomar las manos de Marinette, acto que a la chica le sorprendió mas no se alejó.

-me gustas Marinette, tal vez mis motivos sean comunes y para ti sea insignificante el cómo te veo, pero ante mis ojos eres una chica estupenda, fuerte, decidida, tierna, delicada y dulce, tu torpeza hacen que quiera protegerte de todo y de todos, pero sé también que tú debes tu cariño a alguien más y que no tengo oportunidad -.

Marinette estaba sonrojada y con los ojos llorosos, sabia del sentimiento de él, pero no que fuera tan profundo; sin más, ella tenía que dar una respuesta y sin soltarse de las manos. – no puedo decirte que si te hubiera tratado antes o más, mis sentimientos hubieran sido para ti. me haces muy feliz con tus palabras, pero como lo has dicho yo ya tengo sentimientos por alguien, pero he de confesarte a ti que ese sentimiento lo veo tan lejano a ser correspondido. – apretó las manos de nath con sentimiento de tristeza.

Nathaniel no pudo aguantar más, la abrazo y fue correspondido, quería calmarla ya que la entendía al 100.- Marinette, sé que no seré correspondió por ti, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y te voy a querer siempre, aunque esto que sienta se convierta en cariño de amigos, siempre sentiré algo especial por ti, créeme por favor. - le susurraba al oído mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Ambos se separaron sonrojados. – lo siento nath, te quiero mucho y esto lo atesorare por siempre – Marinette ante todo pronóstico le regalo un beso en la mejilla donde ya surcaba una lagrima-. La chica la limpio mientras le regala una tierna sonrisa, esa de la que él se enamoró.

Una vez más calmados sin más ambos salieron del salón, iban rumbo a encontrarse con sus respectivas amistades. Antes de bajar en su totalidad los escalones del segundo piso el pelirrojo le tomo de la muñeca. – no lo olvides Marinette, siempre estará este sentimiento – ambos sonrieron, entendían perfectamente que esto no podría ser, existiese o no adrien porque simplemente no estaban destinados.

Adrien iba rumbo a las escaleras del segundo piso, le preocupo que cuando llego Alya le dijera que la azabache fue al salón y eran horas de que no volvía, ansioso y con un mal presentimiento no espero a que esta terminara de hablar y fue rumbo a buscarla, divisando de lejos a Nathaniel y a Marinette bajando de estas viendo como ella era detenida por la muñeca y recibía palabras al oído.

Corrió. No era posible, se le habían adelantado; sintió una punzada en el pecho no podía definir el sentimiento era entre coraje y celos puede que los 2 sentimientos. Llegando al pie de las escaleras vio como el pelirrojo la soltaba y ambos fijaron la mirada en él, este no aguanto más y estallo. – Marinette, hace rato que te estamos esperando, ¿qué te entretuvo tanto? Puedes apurarte por favor.

Los 3 chicos se sorprendieron, si los 3. adrien no creía ser capaz de haber dicho eso y en ese tono de voz tan neutral, pero con celos; Nathaniel solo lo miraba dándose cuenta de que el rubio por fin había despertado y Marinette lo miraba confundida, jamás había escuchado al chico hablar de esa forma y menos a ella.

Nathaniel no dijo nada, bajo de las escaleras calmadamente mientras pasaba a un lado del rubio y sonreía, adrien no sabía cómo interpretar esa sonrisa ¿Qué había pasado ahí arriba?

El pelirrojo se dispuso voltear a verla por última vez haciendo un gesto de despido con la cabeza, gesto correspondido por ella mientras se dirigía a adrien. – disculpa, me entretuve hablado con nath, ¿vamos? El descanso esta por acabar y yo tengo hambre -. Dijo sin más, tratando de no analizar el comportamiento de adrien, seguro estaba estresado por tanto trabajo y clases.

Caminando ambos rumbo con sus amigos trataban de no pensar mucho en lo que había pasado, ya tendrían tiempo de salir de dudas más tarde, hoy sería un día largo para los 2.

~hola gente, ya se que es un cap muy corto y por ello... va otro mas. dejen sus comentarios¿de acuerdo? he decidido no subir mas las historias a wattpad.


	14. Chapter 14

Historia 100% mia, personajes pertenecientes a la serie Prodigiosa las aventuras de ladybug y chatnoir propiedad de Thomas Astruc

Cap. 14 – ¿puedes al menos ver mis sentimientos?

Después de lo sucedido en el descanso ninguno toco el tema ante sus amigos, él estaba demasiado preocupado ¿porque había reaccionado así? Sabia porque, pero no debía, ella no era nada suyo… aun, ¿está enojada con él? Lo dudaba, era demasiado condescendiente, seguramente ella le echaba la culpa al estrés del trabajo y de las clases extra. Hoy trataría de componer las cosas, pasaría más que la tarde con ella, aún tenía que extenderle la invitación que le hizo su padre a ella. Si, trataría de solucionar su metida de pata e investigar que paso con Nathaniel en el salón.

-Y bien chicos, hoy nos vamos a juntar Alya y yo para el experimento de biologia ¿y ustedes que harán hoy? – fue la pregunta que Nino hizo 15 min antes de que sonara el timbre que daba fin a las clases de ese día.

-vamos hacer el experimento de física hoy en mi casa, ¿verdad adrien? - Decía la azabache mientras volteaba a ver a un rubio que no prestaba mucha atención a la plática.

-ah sí, hoy nos toca hacer eso – adrien estaba más que perdido en sus pensamientos. – ¿podrían quedarse acompañando a Marinette mientras yo me doy un baño en las duchas?, tengo que ir a la prueba de vestuario a las 6:30 y no me va a dar tiempo – recordar más bien que no quería andar sudado con la chica toda la tarde y si aceptaba la invitación de su padre serían más horas junto a ella.

Justo en ese momento sonaba el timbre de fin de clases y la pareja de novios acompañarían a la azabache a esperar a adrien.

-vaya escena de celos – fue lo primero que soltó el kwami una vez dentro en las duchas y sin nadie alrededor. – lo creería de tu alter ego, pero de ti – no lo decía en tono de burla sino tratando de entender al adolescente que tenía que cuidar.

Adrien solo lo volteo a ver cabizbajo mientras se desvestía para bañarse, sabía que eso fue impulsivo y era algo que nunca se le tenía permitido hacer.

-plagg casi arruino todo, es que ver a Nathaniel junto con ella, el año pasado por culpa de Chloé es que supimos que él estaba enamorado de Marinette -. un pensamiento fugas le paso por la mente a plagg.

-y si se le declaro? – dijo en voz alta el kwami negro.

-es lo más seguro, es lo más obvio, el nunca negó lo que dijo Chloé, aun estando akumatizado la busco a ella ignorando la petición de Hawk Moth de obtener los miraculous. – finalizo dando un puñetazo a la pared de la ducha.

Plagg lo veía con preocupación, había la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo haya hecho lo que adrien imagina y más aún que el rubio tenía miedo de perder otra vez a alguien; el pequeño kwami se posó en la cabeza del rubio con toda tranquilidad meditando lo que diría para animar al joven, tarea difícil si estaba recibiendo una ducha innecesaria, según él, de agua helada.

-chico, animo- dijo el gatito palmeando la cabeza de adrien. – si paso lo que imaginas hay 50% de posibilidad de que ella lo rechazara ¿no crees?

-si plagg y el otro 50% es que ella haya dicho que si – decía el rubio mientras reviraba los ojos.

Bueno, mal argumento para dar ánimos, se decía plagg mientras se pasaba espuma por sus orejitas, - pero, aun así, lo poco que escuche estando en el descanso en tu ropa, ella no menciono absolutamente nada de lo que paso, o es que acaso ¿la viste contenta?

Adrien recapitulaba el momento del descanso, Marinette se veía decaída mas no enteramente triste, preocupada tal vez. – tienes razón plagg, será mejor que deje de pensar en lo que paso y se lo pregunte. – decía este saliendo de la ducha con un mejor semblante a comparación a como había entrado.

-oye, oye, yo aún no me quito el jabón. – regañaba el kwami al rubio por córtale el agua tan repentinamente. – abre la llave, pero caliente esta vez, no quiero resfriarme - y así se veía a un plagg con los ojos cerrados mientras tanteaba la regadera.

Ya una vez listo y con el objetivo de conocer que paso en el salón, fue en busca de sus amigos. Encontrándolos sentados al pie de la escalera.

-Bro pensamos que te habías quedado dormido en las duchas – fue lo primero que dijo Nino ante la tardanza, que aún no fue tanta él ya quería estar con su novia.

-déjalo ser – fue la manera de defender de Alya mientras lo demás se lo decía al oído, - que no ves que quiere estar presentable con Marinette -. Y lo callo de un codazo.

-lo siento chicos, pero ya estoy listo. nos vamos Mari? – sí, si quería solucionar las cosas debía de tratarla con familiaridad, cariño y sin avergonzarse como últimamente lo hacía cuando la llama así.

Marinette hacia días que no escuchaba el mote que el rubio le venía diciendo desde año nuevo y no pudo evitar ruborizarse y mirarlo, para ella se veía realmente lindo recién duchado, ni es sus más locos sueños se imaginó verlo así, aunque fuera el saliendo de las duchas de la escuela.

-sí, vámonos -. Fue la tímida respuesta que dio la azabache mientras se despedían de la pareja de novios.

Una vez rumbo a la casa de la chica se instaló un silencio cómodo que duro todo el trayecto haciendo que ambos calmaran sus sonrojos.

-ojalá esté lista la comida – fue lo primero que dijo una hambrienta Marinette al tomar la manija de la puerta de la panadería.

\- ¿la comida? – pregunto dudoso el rubio.

-claro que la comida, el almuerzo, lo que se come después de llegar del colegio, ¿Qué te sorprende? – a Marinette le empezar a dar más ternura de lo normal el comportamiento despistado del chico.

\- ¿voy a comer? – fue lo que dijo adrien con un ¿brillo hambriento en la mirada?

Ya algo más que enternecida sino sorprendida Marinette no daba crédito a lo que decía el, - adrien haz estado comportándote muy raro este día, es obvio que vas a comer con nosotros. – y sin más olvidándose de todos los eventos del día lo tomo de la muñeca para llevarlo a la cocina donde seguramente están sus papas.

-buenas tardes ~ hola- fue el saludo respectivo de los jóvenes hacia los padres de la joven.

-hola niños que bueno que llegaron, vayan a lavarse las manos la comida ya está casi lista- decía Sabine como siempre con su encanto maternal.

-bienvenido adrien, apúrense porque también hay postre, coulant blanco y amargo – decía Tom mientras palmeaba la espalda del rubio.

-muchas gracias ~ ya volvemos, dejaremos las cosas en mi habitación – fue la respuesta dada mientras Marinette, que nunca soltó a adrien, lo dirigía hacia su habitación.

En las escaleras Marinette noto algo cabizbajo a adrien, ¿estará incomodo con su familia?, nada mejor que preguntarle para sacarlo del aprieto si es que se sentía así, así que deteniéndose de golpe le pregunto.

\- ¿este incomodo?, si es así podemos comer en mi habitación, no te preocupes mis padres entenderá-. Ella esperaba que eso tranquilizara un poco al rubio.

Algo sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir la azabache, no entendía del porqué de esa recomendación. - ¿incomodo, Porque piensas eso? Es lo último que estoy estando en tu casa, solo trataba de recordar cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que comí en familia después del colegio o mínimo acompañado.

Definitivamente adrien tenía el encanto de atrapar a Marinette en todas sus facetas y él ni cuenta se daba. desde la faceta de modelo hasta el de un chico que quería cariño y un hogar; Marinette volvió a tomar al chico, pero ahora de la mano mientras se ponía al frente para subir a su habitación, le había costado bastante hacer ese gesto sin caer desmayada, definitivamente estar en su casa le daba más seguridad que estando en la escuela.

-sé que esto lo vas escuchar de la boca de mis padres, pero quiero decírtelo yo también, siempre que quieras estar en compañía de alguien eres bienvenido, mi mama te quiere mucho a mi papa le caes bien y a mi … a mi -Marinette quería decirlo, pero bueno la seguridad no era total como ella creía. – y a mí me vendría bien siempre una ayuda en las tareas-. adiós a la oportunidad de confesión, mentalmente se estaba palmeando la cara.

Adrien hace tiempo que no escucha tartamudear a la chica, extrañaba esa reacción de ella para con él, apretó más el agarre que ella hacía en su mano, - gracias Mari, sé que soy bienvenido y me alegra mucho pasar la tarde con ustedes, me gustas… me gusta! Yo quería decir que tú me gusta, bueno tu compañía, no digo que no me gustes tú, eres genial, me gusta estar aquí contigo, bueno aquí y en la escuela, dime que me entendiste porque ya no se ni que dije-. Decía totalmente rojo y abochornado mientras veía el hermoso rostro de Marinette de un bello rojo en sus mejillas.

La chica asintió en señal de que entendió. – bue, bueno ahm, ve al baño a lavarte las manos mientras yo me desvisto, digo mientras me cambio, sí, sí, me cambio de ropa, no salgas hasta que yo te diga, ¿sí? -. mas apenada no podía estar, adrien solo atino a localizar el baño pegándose con la puerta al no lograr abrirla.

Cuando logro entrar y cerrarla tras de sí, se deslizo por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el piso del baño. – ¿que acabamos de decir? - . fue lo que dijo en un susurro teniendo como único oyente al kwami.

-cursis y hormonales, vaya par-. Fue la conclusión de plagg, tras oír una fuerte y clara declaración por parte de ambos, cosa que obviamente paso desapercibido por los portadores de los miraculous.

Adrien solo podía ignorar el comentario, no podía empezar una discusión con el kwami; antes de lavarse las manos le dio a plagg su dotación de queso prometiéndole más al volver a la habitación de la chica, una vez acabando toco la puerta para llamar la atención de Marinette.

-Mari, ya acabé, me avisas cuando hayas terminado –. Adrien agradecía la puerta, no quería imaginarse a Marinette cambiándose de ropa, si quería, pero no era el momento.

Mientras la chica solo se ruborizaba al terminar de acomodarse la ropa que usaría ese día, sentía que prácticamente se le había confesado a adrien, bueno tal vez no con las palabras correctas, pero si dejándole ver una porción del cariño que le tenía a él.

-ya adrien, puedes salir-. Le decía está esperándolo para pasar ella también a lavarse las manos; el rubio abrió de golpe la puerta no esperando que la chica estuviera del otro lado, acto que hizo que casi Marinette se callera de espalda, cosa que no paso ya que adrien pudo tomarla del talle evitando que se lastimara.

El rostro de la chica quedo en el pecho del rubio, adrien la apretó más hacia él, era el momento correcto.

-perdóname mari, por mi comportamiento hoy en el descanso. me preocupe cuando llegamos con Alya y no te vi y me enoje un poco al ver que te tardaste por causa de Nathaniel. -decía este sin soltarla.

Marinette estaba sorprendida ante el gesto y la posición en la que estaba ante el cuerpo del rubio, atinando a decir. - no te preocupes ¿sí? Solo me quería decir algo, más tarde te lo contare, ni a Alya se lo he dicho, espero me escuches.

El rubio deshizo el abrazo. – te escuchare, ve a lavarte las manos, nos deben de estar esperando-. soltándola completamente, sino lo hacía iba a besarla, no podía soportar más la situación.

Adrien se quedó contemplándola en el marco de la puerta del baño, mientras ella estaba de espaldas a él; se veía hermosa, su cabello lo llevaba suelto adornándolo con una diadema con flores de cerezos pintadas, una blusa blanca con adornos verde limón, una falda corte princesa de color palo de rosa y unos tenis blancos, era en esos momentos en que agradecía ser hijo de Gabriel agreste ya que gracias a él podía apreciar el buen gusto y buen vestir que tenía Marinette.

Marinette sentía la mirada de adrien sobre ella, haciendo que sus movimientos seas más torpes, pero tratando de disimularlos, apenas ella giro noto como el rubio desviaba la mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación, acción que le dio risa.

\- ¿listo para comer? – le decía mientras salía del baño y tomaba su bolsita de siempre donde metía, sin que el chico se diera cuenta, galletitas para Tikki.

Y mientras hacia un gesto galante para abrir la puerta de la habitación de Marinette. -más que listo estoy hambriento, señorita- y así ella paso primero para dirigirse rumbo al comedor. Tras ese gesto Marinette recordó a su gatito negro, solo negó con la cabeza ante la rara imagen.

~esta tarde promete ser excelente~ fue el pensamiento que rondaba la cabeza de ambos jóvenes.

~esto merece reviews ¬¬" y lo saben :3


	15. Chapter 15

Historia 100% mia, personajes pertenecientes a la serie Prodigiosa las aventuras de ladybug y chatnoir propiedad de Thomas Astruc

Cap. 15

Iban al comedor envueltos en un silencio cómodo y estaban firmemente convencidos que esa comodidad duraría todo lo que quedaba del día. Entrando al comedor y viendo que los adultos ya los esperaban se dispusieron a ocupar también sus lugares.

-pensamos que se habían quedado dormidos – comento con una pizca de humor el padre de Marinette; ciertamente era un hombre grandote y fornido, pero con una ternura y amor hacia su familia tan inmenso como la distancia de la punta de la torre Eiffel hasta el cielo.

Dejando abochornados a los adolescentes y Sabine dándose cuenta de ello prefirió cambiar la plática. – bueno, no importa, ya están aquí y es hora de comer-. Y acto seguido se dispuso a destapar los platillos servidos en la mesa.

Había quenelle, le gratín dauphinois, salade niçoise, tartiflette, hasta de postre financiers y coulant, realmente parecía un banquete más que un almuerzo para 4 personas.

Adrien solo miraba los platillos no sabiendo que comer primero, nunca comía de esa manera por 2 simples razones: por ser modelo y lo hacían llevar una dieta (aunque comiera a escondidas pastelillos) y porque nunca había nadie comiendo con él, ni siquiera Natalie. Marinette se dio cuenta de la actitud del rubio, no extrañándole puesto que sabía en las condiciones en las que estaba en la mansión; por otro lado, tanto Sabine como Tom lo miraban con buenos ojos, ya que les era grato que siendo el un chico con relativa fama dentro de parís además de una posición por lo más acomodada este no se comportara con aire de superioridad ni con actitudes déspotas.

-puedes comer lo que te apetezca adrien, espero que todo sea de tu agrado – le dijo Sabine al rubio, dando comienzo al almuerzo.

Entre risas, anécdotas que hicieron sonrojar a Marinette y una plática amena fue que trascurrió la hr de la comida en la casa de los Dupain.

Adrien habiendo probado todos los guisos sentía que no tenía espacio ya para tan suculento postre y tom lo noto. – bueno chicos, ustedes deciden ¿el postre se lo comen ahorita lo guardo para merienda? - . el rubio con todo pesar y culpándose por haber comido tanto dejo que respondiera Marinette.

Con un deje divertido y comprendiendo la mirada de adrien. -para la merienda por favor papá, comimos demasiado -.

-realmente estuvo todo delicioso, no me arrepiento de nada!~ - lo decía con total sinceridad adrien. Tal respuesta hizo sonreír a los adultos.

-vayan hacer la tarea, no se entretenga más porque se les hará tarde, nosotros nos encargaremos de los trastes- les aconsejaba tom.

Adrien tenía que pedir permiso para lo de la invitación a los padres de Marinette. – disculpen, Sabine Tom, me gustaría preguntarles una cosa.

Ambos adultos lo miraron algo extrañados. – claro adrien -. Fue la respuesta dada por Tom.

-ahm, esto, quería pedirles permiso para que Marinette fuera conmigo hoy a la prueba de ropa que tengo más tarde, de hecho-. Voltea a ver a la azabache. – es una invitación que te extiendo por parte de mi padre-. Dijo todo de golpe y apenado por tan rara situación.

Ambos padres sabían sobre lo acontecido en el concurso del año pasado que realizo Gabriel agreste en el colegio de los chicos, por ello no les sorprendía tanto tan singular petición.

No tendrían por qué negarle a Marinette la posibilidad de hacerse ya un camino ante el gusto y pasión que ya tenía desde corta edad – ¿quieres ir hija? -. Fue la simple pregunta que le hicieron a ella, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza ya que la azabache no podía salir del trance; viendo entonces la respuesta. – puede ir entonces-. He ahí el permiso.

-perfecto, tratare de que no tarde tanto la prueba, generalmente no pasa de una hora y media rara vez dos, pero yo les avisare y prometo traerla a casa -. Dijo calmado, aunque emocionado por la idea de tenerla más tiempo para él.

Tom agradecido de tal muestra de responsabilidad les daría un voto de confianza. -no te preocupes adrien. es viernes y por ende mañana no hay escuela, así que pueden ir con toda tranquilidad -.

-hija, trata de aprovechar lo mejor que puedas esta visita, siempre es bueno observar y aprender nuevas cosas de un profesional -. Sabine intuía que algo favorable saldría de tal peculiar solicitud de Gabriel agreste.

Después de un cruce más de palabras, adrien y Marinette ya estaban listos para empezar hacer el último proyecto que era el de física; no sin antes haber dejado a sus kwami, una dormida y el otro con hambre, en sus respectivos lugares sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

\- ¿porque no me dijiste antes lo que tu padre? Adrien -. Decía aun una desconcertada azabache.

Rascándose la cabeza por los nervios el rubio expuso sus razones. -tenía que pedir permiso primero a tus padres Mari, imagínate si te lo llegase a decir y ellos no te dieran el permiso-.

-de acuerdo, tienes razón -. Ciertamente el rubio la tenía aun que Marinette también dudo un poco de que sus padres le dieran el permiso, no por los agreste sino por los ataques de akumas… que ironías.

Como la última vez, acomodaron sus cosas en el balcón de la habitación, aprovechando que estaba ligeramente nublado y con un fresco primaveral.

-mira Mari, aquí tengo las indicaciones del experimento, chécalo y dime que te parece -. La propuesta de adrien es hacer un AutoBarco a Vapor, haciendo semejanza a cómo funcionaban antes los trenes a vapor.

Una vez leído el procedimiento y materiales no parecería tan difícil de hacer. – me gusta la idea, solo hay un detalle, no tengo como cortar la lata que -. Hojeo la chica rápidamente la hoja. – que vendría siendo el cuerpo y lo principal -.

-tranquila, quedamos que yo me encargaría de eso-. Dicho esto, el rubio saco el material de su mochila. – y ya traigo cortadas las cosas, justamente por si no tenías algo para portar y principalmente para que no te lastimaras -.

-muy bien, entonces, ¿Qué hago yo? -. Viendo que adrien ya había hecho lo principal.

Mientras el ya separada las piezas. -el reporte, mientras yo armo el auto-barco puedes ir escribiendo lo que voy haciendo y el material que usamos-.

-sí, ¿podemos probarlo en la fuente del parque?, seria genial, así podría grabar como evidencia-.

Y así lo hicieron, mientras adrien iba uniendo las piezas de auto-barco le iba explicando a Marinette la finalidad de experimento, la importancia del uso de la máquina de vapor desde el siglo xviii, y su obvia importancia en la física mientras ella iba anotándolo; pocas eran las veces en las que ella podía estarlo viendo de frente ya que conocía prácticamente su espalda de memoria. Una vez listo fueron a probarlo.

-bueno esto te toca hacerlo a ti Mari-. Entregándole así el AutoBarco y el soporte. – yo prenderé la vela, que bueno que no hay aire -.

-de acuerdo, entonces lo que tengo que hacer es verter una pequeña cantidad de agua en el tubo y cerrarlo, lo ponemos en los soportes… y ahora -. Se repetía las instrucciones.

Acercándose adrien a ella. – y ahora toca encender la vela de tal manera que la llama caliente aproximadamente el punto medio del tubo -.

-colocar la plataforma con todo el montaje en una superficie con agua y esperar -. Decía la azabache mientras preparaba la cámara del celular.

-apúrate Mari, mira que ya está saliendo el vapor -. Menos mal, el experimento había salido bien.

-que genial, bueno: "ahora se puede ver salir el vapor por la apertura que hemos practicado en el tubo, propulsando nuestra plataforma a una velocidad que dependerá del tamaño de la abertura, el peso de nuestro "barco", y la forma de la plataforma"-. Narraba Marinette para el video mientras le guiñaba un ojo a adrien por la idea.

Ante la espontaneidad de Marinette no le quedo más que sonreír. – perfecto, muy buena idea narrar lo que pasaba-.

Eran pocas las veces que la azabache podía ver a adrien reír tan libre y naturalmente. – gracias, ¿nos vamos a merendar? -.

-sí, nos queda buen tiempo para ello, además de que me dijiste que me contarías algo -. El rubio esperaba no estarla presionando.

-lo se adrien, en realidad quería tu opinión, ¿nos vamos? -. Quería ser sincera con él, al menos escuchar una opinión de si estuvo bien la reacción que tuvo tras la confesión de Nathaniel.

hiii gente, estoy muy contenta por que despues de 2 años me he atrevido a subir un video a mi canal (aunque lo cree en el 2009) mi canal se llama ara wooldrich ojala pueden pasarse por el y decirme que opinan.

por otro lado tengo un fic de miraculous q sera largo ya voy en el cap 9 pero tristemente este de la soledad de adrien me he quedado en blanco en el cap 22, pero bueno ojala mi inspiracion vuelva. adeu


	16. Chapter 16

Historia 100% mia, personajes pertenecientes a la serie Prodigiosa las aventuras de ladybug y chatnoir propiedad de Thomas Astruc

Cap. 16

Al verlos salir tom y Sabine se quedaron pensando lo productiva que sería la visita de Marinette a la casa de modas Agreste.

-No notas un poco más sociable a Adrien? – comentaba Sabine con su esposo

-la verdad que sí, me acuerdo de la primera entrega de boletas de calificación del año pasado estaba el solo recibiéndolas.

Sabine un poco preocupada – ojalá la amistad con Marinette, Alya y Nino logren sacarlo de esa monotonía que representa la escuela y el modelaje.

-es demasiado joven para tanta carga y más la pérdida de su madre -. Decía tom con melancolía ya que en el no cabía la actitud tan fría del señor Gabriel ante la situación de su hijo.

Con esos pensamientos ambos se dirigían atender de nuevo la panadería.

Adrien estaba temeroso de lo que le iba a comentar Marinette, aunque como dijo plagg no estaba contenta en la hr del descanso eso no le aseguraba al 100 que Nathaniel no haya dicho algo que lo pudiera perjudicar.

Una vez llegando a la panadería fueron rumbo a la cocina por la merienda y así ir a la habitación de la azabache para platicar; ya una vez en el balcón de ella.

– adrien, hoy Nathaniel me confirmo algo – decía Marinette mirando a su plato. – me dijo que me quería de manera romántica-.

Adrien pudo sentir fácilmente que se había quedado pálido ante lo rebelado por la chica, el pelirrojo se le había adelantado. – ¿tu, correspondes al sentimiento de él? – le pregunto sin quitarle la mirada viendo como Marinette negaba con la cabeza.

-No adrien, desde el año pasado que sabía yo eso pero fue por boca de Chloé, así que no lo tome como fuente fiable, además cuando él fue akumatizado si se acercó a mí, pero después de ello y que vio el lady blog no hizo comentario alguno, así que llegue a pensar que fue algo pasajero o que no era tan profundo, hasta hoy.

Adrien aún no podía respirar tranquilo, que Marinette le diga que no siente nada por Nathaniel no significa que él se dé por vencido o que ella cambie de parecer. – ¿ y que vas hacer con lo que te dijo Nathaniel? -. Mas directo no podía ser.

\- ¿Qué voy hacer con él?, nada, yo le dije que no podía verlo de la misma manera y él lo acepto. ¿crees que hice bien? Adrien – Marinette quería la opinión de un chico y que mejor que el rubio para preguntarle dado a que su relación se hizo más fuerte al pasar el tiempo.

Adrien quería gritarle que sí, que hizo bien en rechazarlo, pero no podía mostrarse tan contento en algo que claramente preocupaba a la azabache.

-es mejor no dar esperanzas cuando de antemano sabes que no puedes ver a la otra persona como nada más que un amigo -. Su respuesta fue en base a como su lady lo trato para no lastimarlo.

-gracias Adrien, aunque Nathaniel me dijo que él intuía que le rechazaría no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el que lo haya lastimado-. Ella no quería ver de nuevo a alguien incomodo por su culpa, ya había aprendido la lección con chat Noir.

-Te entiendo Marinette, pero estará más agradecido contigo porque haber sido sincera con él -. Como él lo estaba con su lady por que indirectamente gracias a ello él puso su mirada en la azabache.

Mientras seguían comiendo, Marinette analizaba las palabras del rubio, este daba a entender que entendía muy bien la situación del pelirrojo. – ¿quién en su sano juicio rechazaría al modelo? -

-Adrien, ¿alguna vez una chica te rechazo? – si bien la respuesta le dolería al saber que él quiso a alguien más, le daba curiosidad.

El rubio enseguida pensó en LadyBug – nunca me le he declarado a alguien y cuando sentí algo por una chica esta me rechazo desde antes de yo poderle decir lo que sentía, me dijo que estaba enamorada de alguien más. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, en su tiempo le dolió, pero lo comprendió, en estas cosas no se puede forzar a alguien.

-ya veo- fue la escueta respuesta de Marinette.

Adrien sin perder oportunidad para indagar más sobre la azabache. – y tu Marinette, ¿te le ha declarado a alguien? -. El chico sabía que a ella le gustaba alguien mas no que haya ya tenido novio.

Casi se atraganto en solo pensar que con el único que ha tratado de declararse estaba sentado frente a ella. – Si – contestaba apenada, descolocando al rubio por la respuesta. – lo he intentado, en su cumpleaños en navidad hasta en san Valentín, pero soy demasiado torpe o tímida con él.

La cara de adrien era un poema, el solo imaginar que ella estaba tan enamorada de un chico le dejaba helado. – ¿que acaso él nunca se ha dado cuenta de eso? –

-no creo, el solo me ve como amiga, aunque en ese entonces me imagino que solo me veía como compañera, ahora puedo hablar mejor con el -. Decía algo cabizbaja.

Adrien no comprendía muy bien la situación, Marinette hablaba en tiempo pasado. – ¿ya no te gusta? -. Si la respuesta era un Sí, no se iba a rendir solo le pondría más empeño.

Ella estaba un poco preocupada, eso de estar hablado con el chico que le gusta sobre "el chico que le gustaba" era algo difícil de manejar tan rápido. – si me gusta, pero … pero, lo prefiero conservar como amigo, como te había dicho antes él es inalcanzable y estar en su círculo de amigos me es suficiente. – le dijo mientras tenia gacha la cabeza y le miraba de reojo.

Después de eso, apareció un silencio incomodo ya que ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que Marinette diviso a Tikki detrás de adrien haciéndole señas para que checara un… ¿reloj?, miro dentro de su habitación localizándolo y marcaban las 5:15 pm, tenía que arreglarse para ir con adrien a su prueba de vestuario.

-Adrien, ¿me podrías esperar un rato? Me voy a meter a bañar – le decía mientras apuntaba al baño.

Al rubio se le colorearon las mejillas levemente ante lo dicho por Marinette así que solo le quedo afirmar con la cabeza; la azabache entro rápidamente a su pieza localizando la ropa que llevaría y a Tikki.

– no tardare adrien- y así la chica desaparecía de su vista.

Dispuesto a salir una vez escuchó la habitación en silencio, salió un desconcertado Plagg de donde sea que haya estado escondido.

-adrien, ¿estás bien? – preguntaba preocupado

\- maso menos ¿qué voy hacer? – decía preocupado el rubio mientras recostaba su cabeza en la mesa.

\- ¿qué vas hacer de qué? Chico –

\- ¿que acaso no escuchaste todo?

\- ¿que todo me lo vas a responder con más preguntas? – decía un irritado kwami.

\- lo siento plagg, es que, parece que ella estuvo muy enamorada del chico ese, va hacer difícil que lo olvide -.

Plagg no sabía que pensar de adrien, - chico, recapitulemos la plática – decía el gatito mientras se posaba más cerca de la cara de adrien.

-Marinette dijo nuevamente que el chico es inalcanzable, que antes era solo su compañera y ahora su amiga, que era torpe y tímida con él, ¿no te das una idea de quién puede ser ese sujeto? Mira que aun piensas que es un modelo– el kwami sabia la respuesta, pero las esperanzas son lo ultimo que se pierde.

-obviamente… – respondió adrien dejando a un kwami con los ojitos como plato hasta que la desilusión cayo en automático – no lo sé – plagg lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-bah, me imaginaba esa respuesta – dijo para si plagg. – y bien ¿qué vas hacer chico?, yo que tú me le declaraba -.

-no estoy loco para hacerlo, tengo que hacer que ella me trate más. -

\- ¿mas? – se plantó plagg frente a adrien – pero si ya la trataste como COMPAÑERA y ahorita la estas tratando como AMIGA – decía el pequeño gatito enfatizando las palabras clave.

-si plagg, mas, como dices ya la trate casi todo un año como compañera, pero muy poco como amiga, aunque veo que me tiene bastante confianza ya que me conto lo de Nathaniel antes que a Alya.

-ja, básicamente por hoy eres su mejor "amiga" – decía burlonamente plagg mientras el rubio lo miraba con cara de resignación.

-que complicados son los humanos, por eso prefiero el camembert antes que otro kwami -. Decía este mientras registraba la mochila de adrien.

-plagg ¿tu siquiera has tenido novia? – pregunta lógica la que hacia el chico con la ceja alzada.

-por favor muchacho, claro que he tenido novia, es la kwami de lady bug – plagg lo decía como si fuera lo más obvio en la tierra. – ¿qué se siente que tu kwami tenga mejor vida amorosa que tú? -

Perfecto ¿el joven modelo además de héroe parisino ha sido humillado por su kwami de 10 cm acaso? SI

no andaba muerta~ andaba de parranda... o algo asi~ he vuelto pero no se por cuanto tiempo.

si les gusto, comenten la historia. gracias


	17. Chapter 17

Cap 17

Historia 100% mia, personajes pertenecientes a la serie Prodigiosa las aventuras de ladybug y chatnoir propiedad de Thomas Astruc

Después de la clara humillación amorosa de adrien por parte de plagg, este en automático se metió a la mochila del chico apenas escucho el pestillo de la puerta del baño moverse, dejando así ver a una recién bañada Marinette.

Mientras la azabache recorría la habitación dejando sus pertenencias en su lugar adrien la contemplaba embelesado, ella iba con su cabello suelto cosa que pocas veces era visto, vestía una falda negra por arriba de las rodillas con estampado de rosas blancas, una blusa sencilla y un saco negro manga 3/4, unos hilos de cuero negro como pulsera, un collar con dije de rosa negra y unas zapatillas con correa al tobillo negros.

Adrien realmente veía hermosa Marinette y esta sintió su mirada desde que entro al campo de visión del rubio, acercándose a él haciendo más notorio su sonrojo.

-y bien ¿qué opinas? – le pregunto la azabache al notar la persistente mirada del chico.

-te ves hermosa – esta vez no se retractaría de lo dicho como si fuese un error o dicho sin pensar.

A la chica rápidamente se le colorearon las mejillas. – gracias adrien –

-si ya estás lista, será mejor que vayamos bajando para esperar con tus padres a que vengan por nosotros -.

-si ya lo estoy- decía mientras agarra su bolsita con Tikki ya dentro y sus galletitas.

A adrien miraba curioso mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, ver que Marinette tenía el mismo estilo de bolsita nada más que de diferente color, este era negro con motas blancas.

-¿ lista, princesa? Decía el rubio mientras se hacia un lado para hacerla pasar.

Marinette enseguida tuvo un flashback y mientras esta asentía con la cabeza y pasa por un lado de él este hacia un gesto preocupado, se le paso por un segundo que ese era el mote que le decía a Marinette cuando estaba siendo chat Noir, aunque bueno decirle a una chica princesa es algo común ¿no?

ya una vez abajo se encontraron que en el establecimiento ya estaba el guardaespaldas del chico.

-Muchachos, justamente ya iba a subir a llamarles de que habían llegado por ustedes-. Decía la azabache mayor mientras embolsaba pan. – Aquí tiene, gracias por su compra-. Decía con una cálida sonrisa al guardaespaldas de adrien.

Mientras tanto tom salía con 3 cajas más de pan y postres – toma Marinette, son para el señor agreste y la caja verde es para ti adrien – le decía mientras le giñaba un ojo-. No es la gran cosa, pero esperamos que sea de su agrado -. Mencionaba mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-en definitiva le encantaran, se los aseguro, muchísimas gracias -. Decía adrien mientras le quitaba las cajas a Marinette para que esta no las cargara. – les avisare cuando terminemos y a que hr la traerá de vuelta -.

Mientras los chicos salían del establecimiento -no te preocupes adrien, como les dijimos que mañana es sábado, no hay problema, pero agradecemos la atención -. Dijo la madre de la chica, mientras esta se despedía de sus padres con un beso y un abrazo.

Ya una vez en rumbo a la casa de modas, adrien se acerca hablar con su guardaespaldas.

-ahm, ¿podrías por favor guarda la caja verde en mi habitación cuando vuelvas a la mansión? -ahí salió un poco su alter ego al poner los ojitos de gatito huérfano, a lo que el conductor solo le quedó más remedio que asentir con la cabeza mientras le miraba por el retrovisor ya que no era nuevo ese tipo de chantaje aplicado por parte del chico.

-gracias- fue la respuesta junto con una sonrisa inmensa del rubio.

Mientras tarto Marinette iba nerviosa viendo por la ventana, notándolo así adrien y tomándole de la mano.

-tranquila, todo estaré bien-

-lo sé, pero es que es tan extraño – apretaba más al agarre de adrien. – sabes que no le caíamos muy bien a tu papá-.

Se quedaron en silencio, Adrien se acordaba de cómo había tratado a Nino, afortunadamente no había logrado hablar con las chicas, definitivamente hubiera acabado mal si su padre se metía con ellas y más con Marinette que es tan sensible.

-pero los acepto, milagrosamente- esto último mejor lo pensó, llegándole de repente la suave risa de Marinette.

-cierto, nos aceptó milagrosamente -. Ella recargo la cabeza en el hombro del chico causándole un sonrojo. – pero creo que todo lo hace para protegerte adrien, desde tenerte en casa hasta cuidar tus amistades. Si él te perdiera a ti también, estoy segura que se volvería loco, compréndelo un poco-.

Adrien medito las palabras que escucho. - ¿y quién me comprenderá a mí? – le susurro cabizbajo.

-yo, por supuesto -. Fue la simple respuesta de azabache, sorprendiendo y sonrojando así al rubio; mientras por la ventana divisaban la casa de moda Gabriel Agreste, ella no había imaginado entrar ahí hasta tener una carrera con al cual poder solicitar un puesto entre las filas del mejor diseñador de Francia.

Una vez ahí, Marinette estaba sorprendida del lugar por la calidad y buen gusto, los acabados de los muebles y la armonía entre los cuadros, lámparas y flores.

Mientras tanto adrien iba saludado a quienes encontraban en el camino, afortunadamente él no era acosado ni asediado entre las modelos que había ahí, era como él bebe así que no era más que mimado; lo que si sorprendía era verlo caminar por ahí tomado de la mano de una joven.

una vez llegando a la zona de la oficina de su padre divisaron a Natalie.

-hola Natalie, ¿este padre en su oficina? Vengo a reportarme antes de irme a la selección de vestuario.

-no Adrien, está en el estudio esperándolos-. Decía mientras venia las manos de los jóvenes no sorprendiéndola. -pueden pasar-

Eran seguidos por el guardaespaldas y una vez dentro localizaron al padre del chico.

-buenas tardes padre / buenas tardes señor agreste – fue el saludo de ambos jóvenes.

El rubio mayor estaba ojeando uno diseños y telas muestra cuando los escucho entrar, volteándolos a ver y fijándose en 2 cosas en particular.

-buenas noches adrien, señorita Dupain gracias por aceptar mi invitación -.

Marinette apenada -gra…gracias a usted por la invitación-

-bien, ahorita nos iremos donde están ya listos con las prendas – decía mientras su mirada viajaba entre los chicos, las manos de los chicos y los paquetes que tenía el guardaespaldas.

Ambos jóvenes vieron donde viaja la mirada Antes del adulto frente a ellos, adelantándose Marinette a la interrogante -señor agreste, mis padres le mandan estos postres-

-dele las gracias a sus padres por favor, la más exquisita repostería que he probado, no le digas esto a nuestro chef adrien, porque es capaz de envenenarme el café -. Bromeaba mientras los demás se sorprendían ante lo dicho, sonriendo en el acto.

-por favor, guárdalos en mi carro, antes de que se retire, me hare cargo de ellos por el resto de la noche -. Fue la orden del Sr agreste al guardaespaldas que se limitó a lo dicho saliendo así del lugar.

Mientras tanto Marinette estaba recorriendo absolutamente todo con la mirada, desde los bustos con prendas, cuadros, rollos de telas, cajones con botones, hilos, cierres, encajes etc. Era como un paraíso.

-padre ya vuelvo, voy al, al… - adrien sentía como plagg estaba más inquieto en su chaqueta, tenía que salir de ahí.

-ve adrien, mientras charlare con la Sra. Marinette -.

Adrien no muy convencido tras esas palabras le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Marinette soltándola así en el acto para dirigirse al baño.

-ya vuelvo, no tardo-. Tras estas palabras se marcha el más joven de los rubios, dejando a una temerosa azabache.

Gabriel agreste sabía que podía resultar intimidante hasta dejar mudas a las personas con tan solo una mirada, pero realmente no le apetecía intimidar a jóvenes con la edad de adrien, por eso sabía que tenía que remendar algunos errores que cometió en el pasado acerca de las amistades de su hijo y ya había empezado por ejemplo con Nino, al cual le permite un libre acceso a la mansión y con las señoritas apenas pensaba.

-señorita Dupain por favor tome asiento a mi lado-. Le decía mientras aguardaba a un lado de un sofá 3 plazas azul cielo. Marinette se dispuso a tomar asiento, algo tímida no porque fuera el gran diseñador de modas, bueno si también pero más que nada era por ser el padre del chico más importante de su vida.

El silencio duro un poco y fue roto por parte del adulto. -Marinette, ¿si me permites tutearte? – cuya respuesta recibida fue un movimiento afirmativo por parte de la joven. – quería decirte que, aunque he visto solo 2 trabajos tuyos he de admitir que se nota la calidad de la prenda, los cuidados y los detalles tan personales que desde joven dejas tu huella en la creación de ropas-.

Marinette queda algo sorprendida. – Disculpe señor agreste, pero ¿dónde ha visto 2 diseños míos? Solo he logrado mostrarle uno, cuando usted organizo el concurso diseñado un bombín-.

-ese fue uno, sueles bordar tu nombre en las prendas ¿cierto?, descubrí un día una bufando azul tejida a mano con un patrón bordado muy singular que se me hacía conocido en el comedor, adrien lo vio y me agradeció por él diciendo que fue mi regalo para su cumpleaños, ¿sabes algo al respecto? -. no estaba enojado, sino intrigado de que adrien creyera que ese haya sido su regalo

-bueno, lo que pasa… es que, yo se lo regale a adrien -decía algo temerosa y apenada- pero seguramente se cayó la nota que le pegue, al día siguiente el llego muy contento al colegio usándola creyendo que era un regalo de su parte, yo no tuve corazón para decirle que era mi regalo, se veía tan feliz.

Gabriel agreste se quedó sorprendido, el no esperaba tal acto de la chica por su hijo, es un acto sencillo pero que hablaba del noble y amoroso corazón de ella.

-te agradezco Marinette el gesto de no desmentir el regalo y me arrepiento demasiado de siempre estar tan ocupado hasta para escoger un presente para mi hijo-. Mencionaba cabizbajo el rubio. – desde que su madre se fue de mi vida, me centre tanto en el trabajo en evitar sentirme solo, que deje de lado lo mas preciado que me había dejado ella-.

-tal vez sienta que soy muy joven para entender lo que usted siente sobre la pérdida de un ser que ama, pero le puedo asegurar que adrien está haciendo lo posible para ser lo que usted anhela de el con tal de verlo a usted feliz -. Marinette trataba de trasmitirle en pocas palabras lo que veía de adrien.

Mientras tanto este escuchaba el final de la plática detrás de la puerta del taller, pues volvía del baño después de darle una suficiente ración de queso a su pequeño kwami, sorprendiéndole gratamente saber que al menos sus esfuerzos eran vistos por ella.

justificacion de mi ausencia de este fic? ninguna :P bueno si... peo no le voi a dezir XD


	18. Chapter 18

Cap 18

La extraña, pero amena, atmosfera creada dentro del taller de Gabriel agreste fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta a esta abrirse dando paso al rubio más joven.

-¿todo bien?- preguntaba adrien mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la azabache.

-claro que si adrien, platicaba con Marinette acerca de su trabajo y diría el tema de la bufanda, esa era decisión que debía tomar Marinette.

-bueno, entonces padre nos vamos yendo-

-espere un momentos chicos-. Dijo Gabriel al ver a los jóvenes levantarse. – voy a estar con ustedes en esto, recuerda que es una de las campañas más importantes-. Mencionaba al agarra su saco y portafolios.

-de acuerdo padre-. a adrien le extrañaba la actitud de su padre ya que este confiaba al 100 en Natalie que era la mayoría de las veces la encargada de estos asuntos con respecto a sus asignaciones. -vamos Marinette sé que te va a gustar mucho esta etapa del modelaje-.

Una vez rumbo al salón Gabriel pudo percibir la conexión que existía entre su hijo y la chica ahí presente, recordó con un deje de melancolía el cómo había entablado comunicación con su esposa cuando tenían esa edad, ella era tan amorosa y amable y él, bueno algo serio pero siempre al pendiente de ella.

Marinette pudo divisar a lo lejos del pasillo una puerta grande blanca con vitrales de colores rosas, morados y azules.

-aquí es, pasa Marinette-. Fue la invitación dada por el adulto al abrir la puerta del lugar.

Detrás de esta se podía ver todo un espectáculo desde gente cargando cajas grandes hasta del tamaño ideal de un anillo, percheros, bolsas con prendas, bustos, anaqueles con zapatos, sombreros, gorras, bolsas, accesorios varios como relojes, anillos, aretes, etc. Marinette estaba sorprendida de todo lo que envuelve el diseño y creación de ropa.

Ambos rubios sonríen ante el mutismo de la joven, uno por que sabe la pasión que esta tiene por el diseño y la moda y el otro porque quiere que la joven conozca lo que muy posiblemente sea su entorno una vez ella sea mayor y esté preparada para ello.

-y que tal ¿Qué opinas de todo esto? - fue la pregunta formulada por ambos caballeros haciendo sonreír a la azabache.

-es realmente fantástico ver cuanta gente es responsable de las fotografías en las cuales sales y por ende de las prendas que usas en ellas y además de que estas sean admiradas por todo Francia es espectacular, todo un imperio- decía Marinette con clara emoción y admiración reflejada en su voz.

Esto a ambos rubios les lleno de orgullo, el que alguien tan joven fuera capaz de percibir tal despliegue de actividades necesarias que para muchos son simples prendas o simples fotografías.

Una vez los empleados percibieron la presencia del diseñador agreste se detuvieron de las actividades que realizaban para atender las ordenes que seguramente diría, grande fue la sorpresa al ver como este se dirigía a los sofás del lugar.

-pueden seguir con lo planeado, solo vengo por hoy como espectador- tomando así asiento frente a los percheros y probadores-.

Adrien y Marinette lo imitaron, siendo que el rubio esperaría ordenes de manolo, el encargado de la línea que modelaría.

Manolo llego a presentarse claramente alterado por la presencia del Dueño de la línea de ropa, un joven de 28 años cabello castaño y ojos color verde olivo, tez blanca apiñonada vestido de la manera más casual posible, pantalón de vestir, una camiseta, zapatos negros y un saco.

-Dios míos, dime que no vienes a cambiarme todas las prendas Agreste-. Decía preocupado

-tranquilo, como dije anteriormente solo vengo de espectador- fue la respuesta del señor Gabriel

-menos mal, no te perdonaría tras ya haberlo hecho hace un año y medio en la línea de verano-

Tanto manolo como adrien recordaban ese fatídico día como el peor de sus vidas.

-como dije no hay nada de que temer, a menos de que no me parezca lo que vea-. tras eso manolo palideció.

– vengo a presentarte a la señorita Marinette Dupain – Cheng, amiga de la familiar y muy posiblemente próxima pieza importante dentro de la compañía-. Esta relevación dejo sorprendidos a ambos jóvenes, bueno un punto más que tenía que aclarar con los chicos en la

cena.

A Manolo dicha información no le impresiono ya que el mismo Gabriel agreste le había solicitado a él trabajar en la casa de modas tras haberlo conocido en una feria del diseño siendo apenas un joven aprendiz en el taller de un sastre hace 11 años.

-mucho justo señorita Dupain-decía este tras un apretón de manos. – si el señor agreste la ha contemplado para estar aquí es que de verdad debe de tener un talento y gusto genuino por todo esto – le mencionaba tras hacer un ademan indicándole todo el circo que había en la sala.

-¿te acuerdas del bombín que use? Ella lo hizo – decía muy orgulloso adrien

Manolo con una sonrisa miro a la joven - entonces no hay error del porque te quieren aquí-

-gra gracias, aun me queda demasiado por aprender- la azabache realmente estaba apenada.

-Bueno, entonces empecemos con el listado de prendas- dijo manolo mientras aplaudía para llamar la atención de los demás. -Adrien ya sabes tú lugar, disfrute el espectáculo señorita Dupain-

Adrien se fue apenado al probador, una cosa es que lo vieran en fotos y en sesiones simples y otro muy diferente a que lo vean cambiarse de ropa 30 veces, mientras tanto Marinette está muy atenta entre lo que pasaba a su alrededor y la plática que sostenían Gabriel agreste y Manolo.

El joven modelo salió del probador haciendo que la atención se centrara en él, portando ya el primer modelo a calificar, una camiseta manga ¾ color menta con 3 rayas horizontales blancas a la altura del pecho y los antebrazos, un pantalón de gabardina color melón y unos zapatos náuticos del mismo color de la camiseta, como accesorio solo poseía en la muñeca izquierda un Boucheron MEC Automatic.

Tanto manolo como Gabriel asintieron con la cabeza, señal de que estaba bien lo que veían mientras que Marinette está más que embelesada ante la imagen del chico; adrien al ver la respuesta de los adultos se dirigió de nuevo al probador no sin antes rascarse la cabeza como señal de pena cuando noto la mirada de la azabache sobre él.

-deberían de darle palomitas de maíz a tu chica mientras estas probándote la ropa frente a ella- decía plagg entre risas mientras veía ingresas al modelo.

Este solo se mostraba apenado mientras se iba cambiando de ropa – mejor guarda silencio plagg, ya bastante pena tengo de que ella me esté mirando-.

El pequeño kwami solo se encogió de hombros mientras le daba otra mordida a su preciado camembert.

Nuevamente salía adrien, ahora con una camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, un chaleco negro cruzado con botones rojos simulando gemas, un pantalón de vestir negro con un cinturón givenchy obsedía junto con unos zapatos Oxford lisos.

Mientras manolo seguía viendo la carpeta y comprobando que las prendas ahí descritas sean las que portara adrien, Gabriel después de ya 18 conjuntos de ropa, quería ver en vivo un poco de la habilidad de Marinette así que le iba a proponer lo siguiente.

-Marinette, de lo que hay aquí – decía el diseñador mientras apuntaba a todo un perchero de entre 40 y 50 piezas. – ¿podrías arman un nuevo conjunto para adrien?

La joven no estaba plenamente convencida, tenía miedo de arruinarlo o de no ser tan buena como esperaban, pero basto con mirar a adrien para decir que si ante la propuesta dada.

Gabriel entendía la indecisión y temor de la azabache así q apretándole cariñosamente el hombro -perfecto, eres libre de agarrar lo que quieras de esta área, tomate tu tiempo-

Marinette empezó a ver las prendas, admiraba como todas y cada una de ellas salieron de un papel y ahora son seleccionadas para la venta, después de 15 min tomo lo que adrien portaría, además de recorrer los zapatos, cinturones, anillos, etc. El rubio al recibir las prendas le regalo una sonrisa de que todo iría bien, mientras que los otros 2 miraban el intercambio de gestos entre los jóvenes.

Después de un rato adrien salió vestido con una camisa de popelín algodón – seda manga larga blanca con motitas negras, una campera roja de gamuza con apertura solamente del cuello al centro del pecho con detalles en el cuello y mangas tejidos donde en el cierre posaba una Catarina, un pantalón de mezclilla gris a negro, unos tenis casuales color grises con bordes rojos sin agujetas, 2 pulseras negras y una roja de cuero en la muñeca izquierda.

Marinette estaba nerviosa al igual que adrien, ella por el silencio y adrien porque su papa lo estaba viendo muy fijamente y no podía descifrar si le gustaba lo que veía o no.

Manolo solo esbozo una sonrisa mientras palmeaba el hombro de su jefe. – nunca te equivocas, ¿cierto? -.

-nunca- fue la respuesta que daba agreste adulto mientras le hacía una seña a adrien de que se acercara. -felicitaciones Marinette, este conjunto así tal cual lo haz creado entraría en la línea de febrero-

-que te parece Mari, sabía que a mi padre le gustaría desde que me lo puse, es muy tu estilo- apoyaba adrien la decisión de su padre.

Tras unos 25 min más entre que los encargados de la nueva línea de ropa junto con Gabriel tomaban datos y aprobaban los demás conjuntos los 2 adolescentes platicaban sobre la sección.

-es realmente fantástico esto adrien, aunque entiendo que te canses – lo decía al ver las innumerables veces que este se cambió de ropa… 26 veces.

-sí, pero uno se acostumbra, espero que te haya servido de algo venir y conocer la casa de modas.

-claro que sí, solo me sirvió para convencerme y no desistir de que esto es lo que quiero hacer toda mi vida-.

-perfecto Mari, ya sé quién va a vestirme dentro de 5 años- adrien se replanteaba de que si Marinette era la creadora de los diseños que modelaría no le molestaría seguir perteneciendo al mundo de la moda; a la azabache le dio mucha ilusión ser capaz de que adrien sea su modelo.

-adrien ve a cambiarte de ropa, colócate lo que Marinette selecciono para ti, nos iremos a cenar.

hola? alguien sigue ahi... sin ganas de asesinarme?

Justificacion... NO TENGO, pero lo que si poseo es otros fics sabrosos que tal vez les puedan interesar y quitarles las ganas de hacerme algo...

dos caps para compensar los meses de abandono, solucionaran algo? vamos a ver uwu


	19. Chapter 19

Cap 19

-Adrien ve a cambiarte de ropa, colócate lo que Marinette selecciono para ti, nos iremos a cenar-.

A ambos chicos les sorprendió lo dicho por el diseñador, ¿con cuantas cosas más se sorprenderán hoy?

-padre, tengo que avisarles a los padres de Marinette que cenara con nosotros, prometí llevarla de vuelta al terminar la selección-.

-no te preocupes Adrien, los llamare para avisar. Así que por favor vete a cambiar de ropa-.

Adrien obedeció sin más, mientras Marinette se dirigiría al tocador.

-quien imaginaria que vas a pasar casi más de 12 hrs con tu chica- decía entre risas plagg mientras Adrien se cambiaba de ropa.

-no se te hace rara la actitud de mi padre, plagg- estaba seguro que su padre tramaba algo.

-y que, si es rara, está haciendo que pases más tiempo con Marinette, no te quejes-

El kwami se tuvo que esconder rápidamente al escuchar que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-Adrien tu padre nos está esperando- dijo algo timada Marinette teniendo un deja vú de ya haberle hablado al modelo atraves de una puerta.

-ya estoy listo- contesto inmediato mientras salía del vestidor. -me gustó mucho el conjunto que armaste Marinette, es bastante cómodo-.

-gracias Adrien, aunque aún sigo pensando que te queda mejor el negro con verde… ¿me pregunto por qué? -. Marinette lo dijo en voz baja, pero Adrien lo escucho haciéndolo acordar que esos colores eran los que lo representaba cuando iba de chat Noir.

\- ¿ya están listos? – se escuchó la voz del padre de Adrien hablándoles. – Marinette, ya hablé con tus padres, me dijeron que no había problema en que te quedaras más tiempo con nosotros-.

-muchas gracias por invitarme Sr Agreste-. Respondió la azabache, aun no sabía a ciencia cierta el motivo de la invitación, pero estaba muy agradecida.

Manolo se acercó para despedirse de los jóvenes, la chica le había caído muy bien y reconocía el buen gusto solo faltaba conocer sus trazos para darse una idea del potencial de ella, esperaba ver eso pronto.

-Marinette, fue un gusto conocerte y espero verte más seguido por aquí, siempre nos viene bien un poco de ayuda en esta área-. Le decía mientras le giñaba el ojo.

La azabache solo podía sonreír abiertamente ante el despliegue tan sincero comentario. -Muchas gracias Manolo, definitivamente voy a estudiar arduamente para entrar al mundo de la moda-.

El señor agreste solo asentía con la cabeza, el esperaba que ella deseara entrar a trabajar ahí, sabía que Adrien no estudiaría lo mismo que él, aunque en el fondo anhelaba que su hijo se quedara como su modelo, así que tener a la azabache ahí aseguraría un legado ¿o se estaba adelantando demasiado?

-Bueno chicos es hora de marcharnos, buenas noches a todos- era así como se despedían mientras tomaban rumbo a la salida.

Una vez dentro del automóvil Gabriel les menciono hacia donde se dirigían, iban rumbo hacia uno de los mejores restaurantes de Paris, "Epicure".

Cuando los jóvenes divisaron el restaurante cada uno por su lado se sorprendió del estar ahí pronto, la joven porque conocía de oídas del exquisito lugar y el joven porque su papá rara vez frecuentaba ese lugar; dentro del lugar Marinette pudo admirar el lujo que envolvía el restaurante sintiéndose un poco apenada ya que se sentía fuera de lugar notándolo así ambos rubios.

-Buenas noches Sr Agreste, es un gusto tenerlo hoy aquí ¿dónde desea su mesa? – fue la bienvenida dada por parte del host.

Notando el diseñador con anterioridad a la joven dama. – una mesa para 3 en una zona intima-.

-Con mucho gusto-. Siendo así dirigidos a las mesas que estaban en el jardín interno del lugar.

El jardín estaba bellamente adornado con luces tenues, arreglos florales de iris* blancas con lilas mientras un cuarteto de cuerdas entre violines y chelos eran acompañados con un melodioso piano, el evento era dado a que el restaurante estaba celebrando en esos días su aniversario.

Adrien como el joven caballero que es, ayudo a Marinette a sentarse tomando posteriormente el asiento a su lado, siendo ella flanqueada por los 2 Agrestes.

-Buenas noches, Mi nombre es Susette y les atenderé esta noche ¿Que desean tomar? - fue la primera pregunta dada por la serveuse.

Pensando en los más jóvenes y en que al ya no le sentaba tan bien tomar vino con mucho alcohol-El vino más suave que tenga-

Como respuesta Susette le mostro la nueva línea de vinos de Alsacia. – Sr Agreste, contamos con este vino 0,3% de alcohol Blanco ìLa cÙte de Vincent blancî, Color Oro, junto con una complejidad aromática persistente de aromas de pomelo, melocotón y manzana-.

Probando y aprobando el vino seleccionado se dispuso a escoger los platillos junto con los jóvenes.

-Marinette, Adrien, ¿me permiten aconsejarles los platillos para cenar?

Adrien quien estaba acostumbrado a no opinar le sorprendía de sobremanera la actitud de su padre, rindiéndose al no entenderla; ambos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza esperando asi las sugerencias.

-dado a que es cena lo mejor será algo ligero, a menos que tengan pensado no dormir enseguida-. Cuestionaba agreste, algo traía entre manos.

-le agradecería mucho que escogiera algo ligero- fue la respuesta de Marinette.

-¿ estas haciendo dieta?- cuestiono Adrien.

-Adrien, eso no se le pregunta a una mujer.

Marinette solo atino a sonrojarse. – No, no soy de hacer eso, cuento con buena genética, solo que no estoy acostumbrada a cenar pesado, aunque hay veces que no ceno por estar con algún diseño-.

-Bueno, siendo asi será algo medianamente ligero: como entrada serían unos MACARONIS FARCIS, como plato fuerte PIGEON DE BRESSE, como postre PRÉCIEUX CHOCOLAT NYANGBO y para la entre mesa CAFE RHUM, ¿ qué les parece?-. Gabriel pensaba que por una vez (según él) Adrien rompiera su dieta, no pasaría nada.

Ambos jóvenes estuvieron más que de acuerdo, en especial Adrien ya que a este le sorprendía la actitud de su padre.

El diseñador al ver la aceptación de lo recomendado, llamo a Susette para que esta tomara la orden.

-En un momento estaré de nuevo con ustedes- decía la serveuse mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Mientras tanto Marinette estaba dejándose llevar por la melodía que estaban interpretando en el jardín, tanto Adrien como Gabriel tenían puesta la mirada en la orquesta o eso creía el diseñador, en realidad Adrien estaba contemplado a Marinette mientras trataba de acordarse de algo.

-Tendresse*- fue lo que dijo Adrien. – asi se llama esa canción, ¿cierto padre? –

\- Cierto, ese es el nombre de la canción- a Gabriel no le sorprendía que Adrien la conociera.

Adrien recordaba claramente donde y gracias a quien conocía esa melodía. -Esa canción siempre la tarareaba mamá- dijo con un deje de melancolía y añoranza.

Marinette solo se limitó a posar su mano en la de Adrien, la cual descansaba en la mesa mientras veía a los músicos.

Gabriel sintió una punzada en el pecho mientras veía a su hijo recordar a su madre, si él la extrañaba no quería imaginar la falta que le hacía a Adrien.

Afortunadamente llego el primer platillo, haciendo que se rompiera la atmosfera que posaba en ellos.

-antes de empezar quería agradecerle por aceptar las invitaciones- mencionaba Agreste adulto dirigiéndose a Marinette.

-No…no tiene nada, nada que agradecer al contrario lo estoy yo, nunca me imaginé estar en su casa de modas y menos estar tanto tiempo compartiendo con Adrien-. Esto último lo dijo sonrojada ya que quería hacerles saber lo a gusto que estuvo y que esta.

Adrien también quería decir algo. – gracias padre, por invitarla a estar con nosotros-.

Tras lo dicho por su hijo, Gabriel confirmaba nuevamente los sentimientos de su joven hizo hacia la azabache.

-Brindemos entonces- propuso agreste, no sin antes aclararles. – Pueden beber tranquilamente, lo pedí primeramente porque son menores de edad como para andar tomando alcohol y segundo porque ya no estoy tan joven-. Esto último hizo arrancar las sonrisas de ambos jóvenes.

La velada la pasaron amenamente, entre pláticas sobre la escuela, las sesiones de modelaje de Adrien, recuerdos de la niñez de ambos y algunos temas de modas por parte del rubio mayor.

Para la hora del postre Adrien callo en cuenta de la hr que era 10:50, preocupándose un poco ya que era tarde para devolver a Marinette, pero como su padre había quedado de acuerdo con los padres de ella, se limitó a disfrutar lo último que quedaba de la noche.

El postre se limitó a solamente estar en compañía muda entre los 3 mientras de fondo sonaba la melodía de la vie en rose*, la cual para la más joven resultaba romántica, para Adrien una melodía relajante y para el mayor de esa mesa le resultaba algo triste ya que traía a su mente recuerdos de su mujer junto con él.

Al momento de salir del restaurante, Gabriel se disculpó con los chicos ya que tenía que hacer una llamada importante, dejando asi que se adelantara hacia el automóvil.

-tu padre ha cambiado mucho, Adrien-. Marinette estaba contenta eso significaba que la relación de ellos definitivamente mejoraría.

-si, es sorprendente, aunque no sé cuándo inicio-. Decía Adrien mientras se rascaba la cabeza, claramente tratando de acordarse cuando fue la última vez desde que desapareció su mama que su padre convivía con él un rato.

La azabache solo se limitó a sonreír ante lo dicho, - gracias por la velada-. Ya que, aunque acompañada por el Sr. Agreste fue una noche hermosa.

-gracias por acompañarnos my… -. Antes de continuar, el padre de Adrien llego para interrumpirlo.

Adrien definitivamente estaba agradecido, estaba seguro que le iba a decir My princess, como generalmente la llama cuando esta de chat Noir, la voz de su padre lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-listo, es hora de volver- decía mientras se encaminaba al vehículo.

Una vez arriba, Adrien le sorprendió no dirigirse a casa de la azabache, quería interrumpir y decirle a su padre que ese no era el camino, pero estaban tan metidos en una conversación acerca sobre telas y accesorios que se le hizo imposible interrumpir, encogiéndose de hombres, total ya se daría cuenta su padre al momento de llegar a la mansión.

Ya estando frente al portón del hogar de los agreste, la azabache se sorprendió al hasta ahora darse cuenta de para donde se habían dirigido, quiso decirle algo al Sr Agreste, pero este la corto antes de siquiera hablar.

-Marinette, me gustaría-. Corrigió. – Nos gustaría-. Decía Gabriel mirando por el retrovisor rápidamente a Adrien. – Que nos acompañaras a la selección de lugares para las fotografías de Adrien, siendo así que también te quedaras a pasar la noche aquí, ya que partiremos temprano-.

Lo propuesto descoloco a los otros 2 pasajeros del vehículo y Gabriel lo sabía, ya que las selecciones se hacen por fotografías de los lugares, no visitándolos.

Marinette ante la sorpresa no supo de donde le salió la voz. -yo, ahm, tendría que pedirles permiso a mis padres primero-.

-Adrien, llama a los padres de Marinette y pide el permiso, una vez que termines de hablar con ellos me los comunicas, ¿de acuerdo?

Adrien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza ante lo ordenado, primera orden que no le molestaría para nada llevar a cabo. ¿Qué pretendía su padre?

*la canción se llama ternura

*la melodía se llama, la vida en rosa

este fue mi primer fic, y veo lo cortitos que son los caps y me dan ternura uwu. no pasan de las 2,000 palabras... mientras que ya en otros llego a los 10,000 DX

le echare ganas para no abandonar a mi primer hijo. Enserio, lo siento mucho.


End file.
